Ouran High School Romance
by Athena the wise girl
Summary: When some new commoner girls get scholarships to Ouran they stur up a little romance in the Host Club. Will the boys except this love or rejected for fear OF rejection? And do the new girls feel the same? Mostly KyoyaXOc but I'm a write about the others too. Rated T for a bit of language.
1. And so it begins, WITH CAKE!

**Hello anime lovers! So yeah, I'm doing the whole dopple ganger thing I guess. I know its probably unoriginal and over used but, I think it might work with me. (Highly dought it -_-) On another note I've seen the anime but, have NOT read the manga so bare with me here X( Anyway here are my OCs:**

**Sukie-Suzuki: Has short dark purple hair (almost black) and sliver eyes. Wears thin gold square frame glasses, usual outfit includes: purple tank top under a black flower lace long sleeve shirt, skin jeans, and black high tops.**

**Rukia- Yamamoto: Has short black brownish hair with red tips and navy blue eyes. Wears a red short sleeve shirt hoodie under a jean jacket, blue jean bell bottoms, and white sneakers.**

**Hana-Yamamoto: (Rukia's step sister) Has fiery red hair that reaches her mid back (her hair is in that one small pony tail thing with the rest of it let down) and emerald green eyes. Wears a pink long sleeve shirt under a pink and light purple striped dress that reaches above the knee and has a pink kitty designee on the corner, she wears light purple tights, and shine black strap on shoes.**

**Witney and ****Britney-Mochizuki: (Twins) Has light brown/blond hair that reaches their hips (in a pony tail) and baby blue eyes. Wears hot pink tank top over neon green tank top, rainbow striped skirt over magenta leggings, hot pink flats and have multi colored bangles.**

**So thats the main ones so lets get this party started! Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Haruhi didn't know how everyone would reacted about her being a girl this whole time but to her surprise everyone was cool with it. It could of been cause it was the Ouran Fair or in some unknowing way the guys smooth it over but what ever it was Haruhi was grateful. So two months past since that day an now she is the only girl in the host club, and let me tell you she has a LOT of boys on her hands. But the guys keep them in line, ESPECIALLY Tamaki (with the help of the twins of course).

Its early morning when Haruhi enters her history class and spots something... different? Scanning the room she sees a girl in the far right corner with dark purple hair and thin gold framed glasses. She didn't have a uniform but didn't seem embarrassed about it, just laid back in her desk reading some book. She had a kind of dark uncaring expresion which matched perfectly with her.

_Could it be she's a like me?_ Haruhi thought to herself _Only one way to find out._

She calmly walks over to the new girl who pays no attention to her once Haruhi was standing right next to her. After about half a minute of silents Haruhi clears her throat.

"Can I help you?" the girl asks not even looking up from her book.

"Um, well kind of." Haruhi answered honestly.

The girl looks up from her book giving Haruhi a look "What kind of answer is that?"

Haruhi shrugs but goes on "I'm Haruhi-Fujioka, are you new?"

The girl pauses for a moment as if thinking whether to answer or not "Sukie-Suzuki."

"Huh?" Haruhi asks.

"My name is Sukie-Suzuki, and yes I'm new." she replied.

Haruhi nodded "So how'ed you come upon Ouran?"

"I got a scholarship, sorry if I'm not rich like you and everyone elsa." Sukie looks up and down at Haruhi's uniform bought by Tamaki-Sempi

Haruhi laughs which makes Sukie a bit confused "Did I say some thing funny."

That is how an hour long (or so it seems) conversation started. Turns out Sukie wasn't alone, she had friends who also got scholarships to Ouran. Though Sukie was the only one in the group going for a robotic engenier curer her her friends had other talents to.

"So, your in 'The Host Club'?" Sukie asks putting quotations around "The Host Club" "I don't think I've heard of it, what is it?"

"Its complicated," Haruhi chuckles nervously "its best if you see it."

"Where is it?" Sukie asks.

"Music Room 3, you can come by after lunch," Haruhi suggested "maybe you can bring you friends along?"

"Sounds cool." Sukie smirked.

OooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooO ooooooO

"So how about I make another appointment tomorrow?" some random boy customer asks.

"Um, sure I guess." Haruhi says casually.

Being a host_ess _wasn't that hard, same as being a host only with boys (and they kind of acted the same way too) the only difference being that there were more for her to do since she was the only girl. So the Kyoya put a limit to 20 clients per day for her. Though she never wanted this before but with her being the only girl now it be nice to have some compony. Speaking of compony.

She was suppost to be here half an hour ago, Haruhi thinks to herself Wonder where she is?

As if by pure coincidence The Host doors opened followed by "Are you sure this is the right place? It doesn't look like a music room."

She turns to find Sukie along with some other girls (also without uniform) standing at the entrence, looking around curiously. The smallist of the bunch that had fiery red hair and caring a pink pastry box says sweetly "Maybe we should ask for a map?"

"No map is needed princesse," Tamaki says charmingly stepping in front of the girls out of no where "for all you searching has come to an end here in our little sanctuary."

The red haired girl goes to hid behind the tallest of the group, she had short black brown hair with red tips, and her face looked stern yet gentle looking. The other two were obviously twins, both were probably as tall as Sukie and had light brown blond hair, they each looked at Tamaki with an odd look.

"Um, O-kay," Sukie said a bit freaked out "where looking for Music Room 3, so if you can just point us out in the right direction we'll be on our way."

"Look no further for you have found it." Tamaki bows towards them "Welcome, new comers."

"Ah-uh." Sukie nods still not impressed.

"Hay!" Hunny-Sempi greets the little red hair girl.

"Uh, hello." the girl says back shyly.

"Whacha have in there?" Hunny asks pointing to the pastry box.

"Some cake I made." she says.

"Oooo, what kind?" Hunny asks as his mouth starts to water at the thought.

The girl smiles shyly "Um, theres carrot, chocolate, strawberry cheese, lemon lime, and vanilla cherry, I didn't know what type of flavor Sukie-san's new friend liked so I made lots."

"Speaking of Sukie-san's new friend..." one of the twins began.

"...where is she Sukie?" the other finished.

"Hay, guys," Haruhi waves as she comes towards them "glade you could make it."

"Um, mind explaining to me NOW what kind of club this is?" Sukie asks.

"Allow me," Tamaki-Sempi says cooly "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filty rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

"And what if your not 'super rich'?" the twins asked putting quotations around "super rich".

"Then you are still welcomed," Kyoya says from behind Tamaki scribbling down something in his book "they are Whitney and Britney-Mochizuki whose Grandmother is American, thus the names. Rukia-Yamamoto and her step sister Hana-Soto-Yamamoto, have been since they were 5 1/2 years of age. And Sukie-Suzuki highest GPA in all her school and maybe even this school."

"Jeez, not one day here and we already have a staker." Whitney giggles.

"You think he has pictures?" Britney joked.

"Yes, but I currently filed them." Kyoya says cooly.

"Haruhi!" Sukie calls to her worriedly "Do I have to be concern that some weirdo has all our information?"

Before she could answer Hikaru and Kaoru came from behind asking "So Haruhi, whose your knew friends?"

"I believe the weirdo with the glasses made that intro a few seconds ago." Sukie pointed out.

Kyoya didn't appreciate being called a weirdo by someone who barely know him and dissuaded to inform that to her but for some reason when he looked up from his booklet he froze. He has seen Sukie's face before in her profile but for some odd reason she seemed more...radiant. Kyoya started to get a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, though he face held no emotion what so ever.

"Don't worry you'll get use to Kyoya eventually (maybe), why don't we have a seat?" Haruhi suggests, leading the girls to the couches.

"So, are you all honer students like Haruhi? Hikaru asked.

Whitney and Britney laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Kaoru asks.

"If we were two times as smart as we currently are we'ed pass math with a C+!" Britney chuckles.

"The only smart ones are Sukie and Rukia," Whitney says "Sukie being first."

"Nah, we got in with a dancing-" Britney starts.

"And gymnastics scholarship." Whitney finishes.

"We want to be profetional dancers." they both say.

"Hana got in with a culinary arts scholarship, she's taken the cooking club to regionals and won first place 5 years in a row!" Britney exclaims.

"Her pastry skills got her 15 metals at solo competitions." Whitney puts in.

"Rukia is here cuz of computer technology and her music skills, besides being exceptional at almost every instrument she can get her hands on she also has a keen seans of hearing, making her a rocking DJ!" informed Britney.

"Thus her computer skills and awesome remixes at the club she works in," Whitney added "you may have heard of 'DJ Ruby' playing at Club Freak every Friday and Saturday?"

"Sukie on the other hand is all into that techno stuff," Britney says "was the president of the Robotics and Computer Club."

"And she was only on her 3rd year of elementary!" Whitney exclaims "you can't get into those clubs till you 2 year in middle school!"

"Well if you guy are so talented then why didn't you get excepted into Ouran sooner?" Honey asked innocently.

Whitney and Britney shrugged "Financial problems."

Tamaki snaps his fingers "Oh, but of course. You girls are poor like Haruhi and could not aford to bast in the lap of luxury here at our fine Ouran Academy."

The girls give Tamaki an evil glare who then proceeds to sulking in the corner out of pure terror

"Actually no," Whitney said "we've been accepted before, lots of times!"

"We just never had the time," Britney put in "until recently."

"We've been getting letters from many school all over the world." Whitney says.

"But we wanted to stay close to home so it was ether Ouran or St. Lobelia's Girl Academy." Britney informs.

Just the name of the school brought a chill down each of the Host Club members spins and unpleasant memories.

"But after we heard that there was a kidnapping by the Zuka Club we dissuaded that we'ed go with the less crazy school." they both say casually.

"You have no idea how ironic that is." Haruhi sighs while looking over to the guys.

"Say you don't talk much do you?" Hikaru said pointing to Rukia who merrily gives him a blank look.

"Nether dose he." Whitney says pointing to Mori who dose the same as Rukia.

"Mori may not talk much but he's lodes of fun!" Hunny smiles.

Hana returns the smile "Rukia is to! She helps me makes sweets by reaching for the ingredients that are to high for me to reach, speaking of sweets," Hana opens up the pink pastry box she was caring "how 'bout some cake?"

Inside, as promised earlier, Hana had multipul cakes all elegantly decorated and placed inside the box. Haruhi grabs a near by tea set and passes around some plates to everyone.

"You can choose first if you want Haninozuka-san." Hana chirps.

Her smile was so cute and friendly Hunny's cheeks turned a bit pink "You can call me Hunny...if you want?"

Hana's cheeks also turn a bit pink but gives back a shy smile "K, you can choose first if you want...Hunny."

**Sorry if it was a bit boring, its the first chapter so its kind of like an intro to get to know the characters and stuff :-/ but anyways REVIEW! No flames pleas just suggestions on how to better my writing =^w^= PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE YA'LL!**


	2. Let's bet on it!

**And I have returned to continue my epic fail of a story for for who ever the hell is reading this XD I didn't get any reviews but who cares I'm still gonna continue. So lets do this mother! XD**

**Here are my OCs:**

**Sukie-Suzuki: Has short dark purple hair (almost black) and sliver eyes. Wears thin gold square frame glasses, usual outfit includes: purple tank top under a black flower lace long sleeve shirt, skin jeans, and black high tops.**

**Rukia- Yamamoto: Has short black brownish hair with red tips and navy blue eyes. Wears a red short sleeve shirt hoodie under a jean jacket, blue jean bell bottoms, and white sneakers.**

**Hana-Yamamoto: (Rukia's step sister) Has fiery red hair that reaches her mid back (her hair is in that one small pony tail thing with the rest of it let down) and emerald green eyes. Wears a pink long sleeve shirt under a pink and light purple striped dress that reaches above the knee and has a pink kitty designee on the corner, she wears light purple tights, and shine black strap on shoes.**

**Witney and Britney-Mochizuki: (Twins) Has light brown/blond hair that reaches their hips (in a pony tail) and baby blue eyes. Wears hot pink tank top over neon green tank top, rainbow striped skirt over magenta leggings, hot pink flats and have multi colored bangles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

After talking and eating cake (surprisingly Hana made enough for the members and the guest) the girls got to know more about the Host Club members. How each member functioned at the Host club and entertained their guest. Though the girls all agreed that they didn't mind that Hikaru and Kaoru as an "idem" as one may put it, and the only disturbing part was that they were related, other then that the new girls liked the Host Club...well except Sukie.

"So people pay you guys to 'entertain' them?" Sukie asks after they finish of the last of the cake.

"Why yes," Tamaki says as he turns to his guest dreamily "we go to andy lengths to entertain our guest."

Most of the guest sigh dreamily.

"Do you sleep with them?" Sukie asks cooly.

There was gasps and an unconvertible silence that filled the room, the only ones who made any noise were both sets of twins who, at the moment, were laughing their heads off.

"What?" Sukie says blandly "You said you'ed go to ANY lengths."

"No, it doesn't work like that!" Hikaru chuckles.

"We don't do THAT kind of entertainment!" Kaoru giggles.

"Okay, so your like hookers for virgens then." Sukie stated.

More laughs were heard from both sets of twins and the unconvertible silence grew stronger.

"Thats Sukie for you!" Britney laughs.

"No shame and a total bitch at times!" Whitney giggles.

Sukie rolls her eyes as she takes out her book to read "Whatever."

"You really have to forgive Sukie," Hana apologizes giving Sukie a warning glare (though she ignored it) "she has a dark cense of humor."

"Don't tell me these girls ar joining the Host Club?" one girl said.

"Ah, so thats why we'er here." Sukie said rudely not even looking up from her book.

"No! Thats not it at all!" Haruhi exclaims.

"What, you don't think we be any good?" Britney says a bit offended.

"No! I didn't say that at all!" Haruhi grumbles.

"You know it isn't as easy as it looks." Hikaru says.

Whitney rolls her eyes "Please, how hard can it be?"

"Is that a challenge?" Kaoru asks.

"Maaaaayyyybbbeee?" both whitney and Britney say.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked "Which ever group can get 300 costumers by the end of the week wins!"

The Mochizuki twins smiled deviously "Your on!"

"Are you to sure about this?" Rukia asks calmly.

"Why shouldn't we be?" they say "We got you guys to help."

"Like hell you do," Sukie scoffs "I'll join you when zombies start trampling the Earth."

"Come on Sukie," Hana says sweetly "It'll be fun!"

"Have zombies started popping out of the ground?" Sukie asks.

"Um, no." Hana said timidly.

"Then I don't have to do crap!" stated Sukie a she returned to her book.

"Well, Rukia will help," the little red haired girl looks to her big step sister "right?"

Rukia looks to her blankly "I guess."

"But we still don't have enough people!" Britney wined.

"Even with Haruhi at our side!" Whitney pouted.

"Since when was I on your side!?" Haruhi exclaimed.

They ignore her then get on their knees going to ether sid of the arm chair Sukie was sitting on and repeatedly begged "Please Sukie please!"

"Whats in it for me?" she asked a bit annoyed.

The twins stopped their begging then look towards the Hitachiin twins "Yeah what do we get when we win?"

Hikaru and Kaoru thought a minute then smirked "Well, when WE win you girls will...join the Host Club!"

"What!?" Sukie exclaimed "Okay now I'm definitely not doing this!"

"Plllleeeeeeesssssseeeee!" Britney and Whitney begged "When we win you can choose the punishment."

"Hmm." now that got Sukie's attention.

"Well?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Sukie gave and evil smirk which sent chills down the spines of everyone (though Kyoya will admit he found it a bit attractive).

"Fine," Sukie says cooly "but when WE win you guys have to..."

Everyone held their breaths as Sukie was trying to come up with worst punishment she could think of.

"...be the opposite of yourself for a week!" Sukie says "Which means *points to Hunny* no cute stuff or sweets for you, *points to Hitachiin twins* no pranks, boy yaios, or as you guys call it 'brotherly love' for you guys, *points to Mori* no protecting Mitsukuni-Sempi or doing stuff for him, oh, and you can't be all serious like you are, *points to Tamaki* no melodramatic over the top 'king', *points to Kyoya* and no organization neatness, keeping track of stuff, 'shadow king', cool guy, or computer stuff for you!"

"Why don't you just beat us with whips till theres nat a single drop of dignity left in us?!" Tamaki says over dramatically as all the girls swoon at his every word.

"If you want we could do that instead?" even though Sukie was just joking she sounded serious.

"N-no!" the guys say.

"So do we have a deal?" Mochizuki twins ask as they extend their hands to shake.

The Hitachiin twins were a bit skeptical now but still shook hands with them "Deal!"

"Let the games begin." Sukie smirked.

OooooOoooooOooooOooooOooooO

"So there she was, clinging on to me and screaming for dear life when we were no even 5 minutes into the movie!" Whitney giggles as do the other two guest with them.

"Whitney!" Britney says as if embarrassed "Your so mean!"

Whitney stops laughing once she sees tears form in the corner of Britney's eyes "I'm sorry," she coos as she cups her sisters face gently as she leans in close "I never intended to make you cry. It's cause you look so cute when your scared, especially when your snuggled up so close to me..."

"Dam this is HOT!" the two boys whisper to each other.

Whitney and Britney expected this, they figured if it worked for the Hitachiin twins it work even better on them.

"Okay! Who wants sweets?!" Hana calls to the guest on the sofa as she carries a tray full of goodies.

"I do!" they all smiled.

"Great! I made them especially for you boys!" Hana smiles so sweetly it puts Hunny-Sempi to shame.

"Aww, thats so sweet of you!" one boy coos.

Hana giggles in a cutesy shy kind of way "Thank you very oh so much!"

As she took her first step towards her guest she accidentally slips on a banana peel. Hana and her tray full of goodies go flying strait up in the air but didn't reach the ground. Hana opens her eyes to find Rukia caring her in one arm and catching the remaining flying goodies with the other.

"Wow!" the guest say in awe.

Rukia carefully sets Hana down and places the ray on the coffee table near the couch.

"You okay?" she asks calmly.

Hana nodded shyly, still a bit shaken by the event.

"Rukia, that was AWESOME!" one boy exclaims.

"Rukia, how did you do that?!" another asked.

"I think its sexy that a girl is strong and can take care of herself!" said another.

"So whatcha reading?" some random boy asked Sukie.

"Poetry." she respons not even looking up from her book.

"About?" another asks.

She calmly looks up to them giving them a small yet seductive smile "Oh, I read all kinds, dark, humoris, sinful, joyfulness, death, bliss, _lust_."

"Ah-uh." nods the guest as he blushes at her last word.

"Especially the forbidden romance, where you can practically feel the heat between two lovers..." Sukie pauses for a minute "oh, but you gentlemen must be getting awfully bord of my rambling?"

"O-oh n-no!" one boy exclaims.

"Please go on!" the other edges on.

"You gentlemen are so kind," Sukie coos "I do wish one day to find a man as kind and as passionate as you all."

"Wow, their good!" Haruhi says to Tamaki.

"Yeah a little TOO good," he mumbles "Kyoya do something! Give me and idea!"

Though Kyoya wasn't listening to him, instead his full attention on Sukie. For some reason HE wanted to be one of her guest, her only guest (if possible). Kyoya didn't like the way all the boys where fonduing over her.

"Mama!" Tamaki cries out finally getting Kyoya's attention.

He turns to find Tamaki hopelessly sulking in the corner.

He rolls his eyes "Your and idiot you know that Tamaki?"

"Well the Boss may be an idiot but he does have a point," the twins say "we have to step up our 'A' game or we'll lose!"

"I don't want to give up sweets and cute stuff for a week!" Hunny cries.

Tamaki thinks long and hard (about 5 minutes) then snaps his fingers "I've got it! We'll beat them at what we'er good at!"

"What do ya mean Boss?" the twins ask.

Tamaki huddles the group together leaving Haruhi to out to worry _'Now what crazy idea have they come up with?'_

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO

The next day as the girls entered the Host Club they were greeted by some strange characters.

"Welcome!" they said.

"What in God's name happened here?!" Sukie exclaims.

"So this was your plan." Haruhi grumbles.

The Host room was decorated in a royal medieval time fashion and each Host was in a costume of his choosing;

Tamaki was (of course) the charming and handsome king with his embroided white fur red saten silk cape with matching long sleeve dress shirt bordered with gold lace, buttons, and cufflinks, he also wore black slacks with matching shinny black shoes, and to top it off a golden jeweled encrusted crown sat upon his head.

Hunny was the adorable young prince and wore a similar outfit to Tamaki only it was light purple cape and shirt with pink lace, and his crown was smaller and less fancy.

Mori was a dashing knight in shining armor, he had on real armor (though not as heavy), it was shinny silver armor, he wore a silk blue cape over it held by a silver chain, he had no helmet but instead had a large sword and blue shield with silver lining and a large silver lion on attacking on its hine legs in the center.

The Hitachiin twins were the cunning yet wooing court jesters in matching dark purple and green jesters suits with silver bells sown on the ends of their jesters hats and both were equipped with wooden bowling pins.

Kyoya was the cool yet dark sorcerer with black top armor decorated with silver over a black silk long sleeve tunic, and a hooded black silk cape (and Sukie will admit that he looked quite good).

"Don't tell me we'er lost!" Britney and Whitney wined.

"Unfortunately no." Huruhi murmurs.

"What do you think girls?" Tamaki asks "I took the liberty to make a matching queen's out fit for you Haruhi, you should go and try it on!"

"No thank you Sempi." Haruhi sighs annoyingly.

"Wait Haruhi," Sukie says suddenly "this might work for us."

"WHA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Tamaki and the twins exclaimed in a panic.

"You'll see," Sukie smirks "Rukia, Hana, your mom has been teaching you guyss how to sow?"

Rukia nods as Hana adds "Yes, with Mother being a seamstress for so many years you really learn to pick up stuff."

"Perfect," Sukie smiles deviously "come on girls."

Sukie leads the girls to the back where the changing rooms are and locks the door. The rest of the Host Club stands there in shock and awe.

"I though you said this would work?" the twins said angrily.

"D-don't worry," Tamaki stutters "I-I'm sure Rukia's and Hana's mother isn't THAT good a seamstress."

He then adds in his head _'I hope.'_

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

Not a half hour passed when the girls came out of the changing room, and everyones jaws dropped.

"They look ever CUTER then before!" exclaimed Tamaki and the twins.

And they were right; Haruhi was the beautiful queen she had on the girl version of Tamaki's outfit except she had a red silk mini skirt with gold trimmings instead of black slacks, knee high white high heel boots, her crown was small and to one side, and she held a small jeweled incrusted golden scepter.

Hana was (of course) the cutest princess and had a similar outfit to Haruhi except pink with light purple trimmings, purple knee high heel boots, and her skirt was a bit longer.

Rukia was the fairest knight in shining armor and had on the girl version of Mori's outfit but it had like a loose chain metal skirt attached to it and she wore no cape.

The Mochizuki twins wore sexy court jester suits it was like the girl version of Hikaru's and Kaoru's outfit, except it had a mini skirt, no leggings, and was pink and orange.

Sukie was the sexest but most dangerous evil witch and had a girl version of Kyoya's out fit except it had some dark purple in it, she also had a mini skirt, her tunic was sleeveless, her cape was purple and smaller and had no hood instead a tattered black and dark purple bow, she work long black armor bracelets with a dark purple jewel in the center near her hands, and she had black and dark purple knee high heel boots.

"Now lets do this before I change my mind and lose what little dignity I have left in me!" Sukie commands.

That's how she was like the rest of the week. Every time the boys would try to out shine them using cos play the girls would out sine them even MORE. Even with all the new themes bringing in more customers in for the boys, it brought even more for the girls. Sometimes one team would have a good day and the other had a bad day then they some how switch. But by the end of the week, when they left Kyoya and Sukie to count the numbers, both teams (mostly the twins) were a nervous wreck.

"Are you done yet!?" the Hitachiin and Mochizuki twins asked for the 50th time.

"If you guys keep interrupting us we won't ever finish!" Kyoya says very irritated.

"Why can't you count faster?" Hikaru wines.

"Yeah, I thought you were suppose to be the genius here Sukie!" Whitney puts in.

"Bitch, shut up and let me count!" Sukie snaps.

After the twins left about 20 minutes later they hear Sukie yell out "Ah, shit!"

"What!?" Whitney and Britney asked worriedly.

"Did we win?!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask excitedly.

"Worse!" she says "We tied!"

"What?!" everyone yells.

"We tied!" Sukie repeated.

"Now what?" Hunny-Sempi asks.

"At the exception of a tie, both teams must suffer the consequences." Kyoya explains.

"Which means?" Tamaki asks.

"Both teams must do BOTH punishments!" Sukie grumbles.

"Which means…." Whitney and Britney started.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Hikaru and Kaoru smile.

"Don't we have to do the OTHER thing too?" Mori asks.

"All of us?" Haruhi asks.

Sukie looks to Haruhi and nods glumly which leads to the sighs and grumbles of both new and old members of the Host Club.

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooO 

"I don't care if it's a bet! I'm NOT coming out!" Sukie snaps.

"Come on Sukie, we all had to do it!" Hana says.

Sukie grumbles as she slowly steps out from behind the curtains. She wore a simple short sleeve knee high pink dress with a light purple heart on the corner of her dress, a light purple ribbon bow around her waist, light purple flats, and light purple kitty ears that had a pink bow on one ear.

"I look ridiculous!" Sukie growls.

"Well its no better then us!" Whitney and Britney gesture to themselves and the Hitachiin twins.

They had on a catholic school like uniform; with navy blue blazers over dark red sweater vests, the boys had maroon slacks and their hair neatly comb to one side, while the girls had maroon plad mini skirts, knee high socks, and their hair in a neat bun, both sets of twins had on black loafers and fake thick black frame glasses.

"I think you look cute!" Hana giggles.

"Yeah, I do too!" Hunny puts in.

Both were dressed in a gothic punk style; Hunny had a black short sleeve graphic tee, black ripped baggy jeans, black vans spiked black cuffs with matching dog collar, his hair was spiked up and messy, and he had on eyeliner.

Hana had a dark purple graphic tee over a long sleeve shirt, black mini skirt, black combat boots, spiked black cuffs with matching dog collar, her hair was in a sloppy pony tail spiked and messy, and she had on eyeliner with matching black lipstick.

"I agree with Hunny and Hana, you look ADORABLE!" Tamaki squeals.

Tamaki was dressed in regular commoner clothes; kakis, fade out short sleeve blue tee under a yellow and blue plad opened button up shirt, and strap on sandles.

"Yeah you look nice." Haruhi agrees.

She had on her pink ruffled sleeveless dress over a short sleeve brown shirt, and pink sandals (like the one she wore when the guys came over to vist her house for the first time).

Mori gives a nod of approval, he is wearing black loafers, nice black dressy pants, and a light blue long sleeve button up dress shirt with half the buttons undone, its what those guys wear for dance parties.

"At least you don't look like a slut." Rukia confirmed.

She had on a tight sleeveless tank top that shows of her figure under a jean jacket with DJ Ruby bedazzled on the back, blue jean mini skirt, and red sandal strap stilettoes.

"I don't know why we have to dress like THIS!" Sukie growls "We just need to ACT the opposite of ourselves!"

"This wasn't by our choice," Kyoya puts in "but the choice of our 'manager'."

Kyoya was wearing a boy elementary school uniform but in baby blue and white, and he wore pink bunny ears, and held Usa-chan with him.

"Who is this stupid manager any way?!" Sukie asks.

Suddenly the sound of an electric power gear was heard then the ground started to rumble.

"Hit the deck!" Whitney yells.

"Its an earthquake!" Britney screams.

From the depths of (some where) beneath the school, Renge emerged up to ground level laughing with amusement.

"Well its not enough to act the part!" Renge explains "You must dress it! The twins are the goody-two shoe school kids, Hunny and Hana are the punk badasses, Rukia and Mori are the sociable party people, Tamaki is the normal commoner, Haruhi is the bubbly preppy girl, and you and Kyoya are the sweet innocent cutey pies!"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but who the fuck are you!?" Sukie asks.

"Our 'manager' Renge." Haruhi sighs.

"That's right! And as your manager its my job to help our new recruits!" Renge says "How 'bout we start with you!"

She points to Sukie who gave a low growl and her ora tuned a mixture of dark blue, dark purple, and black.

"Now repeat after me," Renge clears her throat and in a sweet voice says "I'm a pretty kitty cat!"

"Why don't you drop dead!" Sukie snaps.

"No, no, no, say your line correctly!" Renge hisses as she smacks Sukie on the head with a negi. (A.N. a green onion)

"Wait, before we go on," Hana takes out her camera "lets take some pictures!"

Even with her "punk badass" look Renge couldn't resist her sweet face and hopelessly gave in "Fine."

"Yay!" Hana cheers.

All the members started to get in formation on how the group picture should look like after Renge took a picture of each matching "couple".

"You know no matter how hard you try, you'll never pull off the 'cute' look." Sukie chuckles after her and Kyoya take their "couple" picture and wait to take the group picture.

Kyoya smiles in amusement "Oh really, and you can?"

"Of course I can, I'm a girl! But I'll admit, you do look pretty good in those bunny ears." Sukie smirks as she tugs on one of his bunny ears.

"Okay everyone, huddle together and act your part!" Renge barks as she gets ready to take the group picture.

The members quickly obeyed then Renge said "Say cheese!"

And at the last minute everybody acted "normal", which caused Renge to get so made her ora was flaming red! But it was to late; the picture had already been taken.

**Yeah, its pretty longish, I'm kind of treating every chapter like an "episode" I know it sucks but I don't give a Fuck XD but anyway REVIEW! PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE YA'LL!**


	3. Let's go to the mall!

**I know I'm late, I've been dealing with some personal issues but I'm back BITCHES! So here it is my story, ENJOY!**

**Here are my OCs:**

**Sukie-Suzuki: Has short dark purple hair (almost black) and sliver eyes. Wears thin gold square frame glasses, usual outfit includes: purple tank top under a black flower lace long sleeve shirt, skin jeans, and black high tops.**

**Rukia- Yamamoto: Has short black brownish hair with red tips and navy blue eyes. Wears a red short sleeve shirt hoodie under a jean jacket, blue jean bell bottoms, and white sneakers.**

**Hana-Yamamoto: (Rukia's step sister) Has fiery red hair that reaches her mid back (her hair is in that one small pony tail thing with the rest of it let down) and emerald green eyes. Wears a pink long sleeve shirt under a pink and light purple striped dress that reaches above the knee and has a pink kitty designee on the corner, she wears light purple tights, and shine black strap on shoes.**

**Witney and Britney-Mochizuki: (Twins) Has light brown/blond hair that reaches their hips (in a pony tail) and baby blue eyes. Wears hot pink tank top over neon green tank top, rainbow striped skirt over magenta leggings, hot pink flats and have multi colored bangles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"I love you, you love me, let get together and sing a melody, we'll be the best of friends always and forever *giggles*, won't you say you love. Me. Toooooo!"

The audience applauses at Hana's little singing performance "She's so CUTE!"

"Thank you!" Hana giggles.

One week as and official Host Club member and the girls were fitting right in, not saying everyone was happy and peachy. Sukie was still a bit pissed (even if she didn't show it…much!).

"I must say, after the girls joined our numbers have been going through the roof!"

"Of course they have!" Britney says.

"We are the cutest!" Whitney proclaims.

Britney tilts her sister's chin up and leans in close to her "But not as cute as you."

"I've never seen sisterly love like that!" the male guest squeal.

Sukie rolls her eyes "I don't know what disturbs me more; the fact that their sisters or the fact that their guest are all getting turned on and are cool with this?"

"I find myself asking the same question with Hikaru and Kaoru," Kyoya said "but it's good for business."

"Mmmh," Sukie sighs "well, I'm off."

As Sukie leaves Hana calls out to her "Bye-bye Sukie! Make sure to be at the Multi Plex Mall early tomorrow for the-"

"Okay I will, bye!" Sukie says super fast and hastily exits the room.

Haruhi scratches the back of her head out of confusion "What was that about?"

The twins gave out nervous chuckles "Um, nothing, hehe….wow look at the time we gotta go!"

And with that Whitney and Britney followed Sukie's example out the door.

"Rukia, Hana, do you-"

But in mid sentence Rukia was already out the door with Hana tucked under her arm leaving more quietly and calmly then the others.

"Um, what was that about?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know but by the look in you face I'm guessing I'm going to spend my weekend at the Multi Plex." Haruhi sighs.

"What a grate idea Haruhi!" Tamaki beams.

"Yeah, we'll pay the girls a surprise visit!" the twins say mischievously.

OoooooOooooooOooooooOooooooO ooooooO

Early the next morning the Host Club set out to the Multi Plex Mall to solve "The Mystery of the girls going to the Multi Plex Mall".

"Is this really necessary?" Haruhi asks "I mean, is it really any of our business?"

"Well they are members of the Host Club now," Hikaru points out.

"So its only right to see what their up to." Kaoru smiles deviously.

"Haruhi," Kyoya says "as the commoner expert, is there usually this many people here?"

Haruhi gives a low grumble being called "the commoner expert" but notices then that the parking lot is more packed then usual.

"Well I guess not," Haruhi said "I usually don't come here so I don't know if there's any special events today."

"Interesting." Kyoya says.

"Come on! Lets go in already!" Hunny exclaims as he runs towards the entrance.

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooO oooooO

Inside there were many colorful decoraitions, goodies, and many MANY children.

"The Children's Festival?" Tamaki reads the banner above them aloud.

"Hay!" a familiar voice calls out "Hay guys!"

The Host Club turns to the voice and sees Hana toting up to them dressed as…the little mermaid? Though she looked EXTREMLY cute, the guys were still wondering WHY she was dressed as the little mermaid.

"Hay guys! What brings you here?" she smiles.

"Um, we, um we j-just wanted to-to see w-what you girls are, um, up to." Hunny stutters as he tries not to blush on how cute Hana looks.

"Oh, me and the girls ALWAYS volenter to help at The Children's Festival," Hana says "we have for 5 years now!"

"Speaking of the girls," Hikaru said.

"Where are they?" Kaoru asked.

"Well me and Rukia are passing out candy to the kids over there," Hana points to a play center where Rukia, dressed as red riding hood was busily passing out candy to kids "the twins are probably putting on an acrobatic show some where, and Sukie is in the book store reading to the kids. Hay look there's the twins! Whitney! Britney!"

Hana waves towered Whitney and Britney, who were dressed as the Princess and the Popper (Britney as the Princess and Whitney as the Pauper), they stop talking to some kids and turn towered Hana. Once they see the Host Club both blush out of embarrassment, they tell the kids something and run towered their friends.

"What are you guys doing here?!" they ask.

"Stalking you!" joked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Very funny." Whitney and Britney say sarcastically.

"Why didn't you guys tell us that you'd be here?" Tamaki asked.

"Cause it was non of you guys is business!" Britney snapped.

"Buuuuuut since you're here," Whitney smirks evilly "you might as well help us."

"Yeah!" Hana cheered "We have extra costumes, we can all pair off!"

"Come on Haruhi," Whitney said as Britney and her start to drag her off to the dressing room.

"We have this lovely Snow Whit outfit that would look great on you!" Britney smiles cheerfully.

"W-wha!?" Haruhi exclaims.

OooooOoooooOooooooOooooooO

"What are we suppose to be exactly?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.

"Kaoru is the tutor who falls in love with the Princess and Hikaru is the Prince that falls in love with the Pauper, think of it as the male version of the Princess and the Pauper. Haruhi is Snow Whit and Tamaki is her Prince charming, Kyoya is the Mad Hatter, Mori is the wolf and Hunny is Prince Eric, he's the one you falls in love with the little mermaid." Hana giggles as she and Hunny blush a bit.

"Those extensions look great on you Haruhi!" Whitney smiles.

"Yeah!" Britney agreed "You look soooo much better with long hair!"

"That's what I've always said!" Tamaki puts in.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, you can probably go help Sukie at the book store," Hana suggested "Haruhi and Tamaki can help pass out balloons, Hikaru and Kaoru can go with Whitney and Britney, and Mori-Sempi and Hunny-Sempi can come with me and Rukia."

OoooooOoooooOoooooOooooooOoo oooO

"Rukia!" Hana calls "Oh Rukia! We have some more helpers!"

Rukia turns around to see Hana along with Hunny and Mori coming her way. She blushes hast barley, she didn't want anyone from school to see her like this, especially Mori-Sempi. She didn't know why but she would always get this weird feeling in her stomach, but she's to stubborn to actually acknowledge it. Though she will admit that he did look pretty good as the wolf, he had on a human kind of wolf costume; 18th century commoner clothes with a brown bushy tail and brown wolf ears.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ she thinks to herself _'Since when did I start thinking like that?'_

Mori does the same as Rukia, looking her up and down, and thinks she looks real cute as the teenage Red Riding Hood. Since her dress was short (about 2 ½ inches above the knee) her legs showed off and Mori was resisting the urge to stare.

_'Don't act weird!'_ he kept thinking to himself.

"Mori and Hunny-Sempi came to help," Hana said cheerfully "the other Host Club members came too, but their else where."

"Hmm." Rukia nodded solemnly as she grabs 3 other baskets full of candy and hands the over to them.

"Don't eat them all Mitsukuni." Mori said once he noticed Hunny eyeing the goodies in his basket.

"Don't worry," Hana whispers to Hunny "I have some saved for later." Hunny smiles gratefully and nods.

"Hunny and I'll take the other side of the play area!" Hana then said as she grabs Hunny's hand and races to the other side leaving Mori and Rukia (almost) alone.

They stood there in awkward silence till someone tugged on Mori's pants. Mori looks down to see a little boy staring up at him curiously.

"Hello." the little boy waves.

"Um, hello." Mori says.

"May I have some candy, please?" he asks sweetly.

"Uh, sure." Mori displays the basket of goodies in front of the little boy.

He smiles kindly at Mori and picks out a blue lollypop, the child looks up to Mori again tilting his head with confusion.

"Who are you suppose to be?" the boy asked innocently.

"He's the wolf who ate my Grandmother," Rukia says walking forward fuffling Mori's hair between his "ears" "But he's good now."

"Why'd you eat her Grandma?" the little boy asked.

"Um, I thought she was an over grown rabbit since she was covered in white, so I ate her." Mori says playing along.

Rukia stiffens a laugh "Exactly."

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooo ooO

Hunny and Hana were busily passing out candy to each passing kid (and helping themselves to some. Eventually a little girl had came up to them and said "I didn't think the little mermaid would be THIS little! And I thought the Prince would be taller…but you are pretty cute!"

Hana giggles while Hunny blushes a bit, he didn't know why. He never blushed or got embarrassed before when girls called him cute before. Hunny didn't know much about himself ever since he met Hana. He didn't know why he got butterflies in his tummy when ever she was around, he didn't know why he didn't want to be so dependent on Mori around her, di didn't know why she was different form any other girls he's met. (A.N. and I bet you people at home are going "really Hunny you don't know why?")

OooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooo oooO

"Okay kids!" Britney says to their audience.

"We have have some new guests!" Whitney said.

"Please welcome the Prince and the Pauper!" the two announce revealing Hikaru and Kaoru behind them, who bowed towed the children.

"Don't you two fall in love with the Princess and the Pauper?!" one kid asks.

"Ooooo!" the other kids hooted.

The for blushed a bit but remained in character "Why yes!" Hikaru and Kaoru agree as they both pull Whitney and Britney close to them "We do very much fall in love with these lovely ladies."

"Awww!" the girls say.

"Ewww!" the boys say.

Whitney and Britney pull away shyly then look back to the kids "Why don't we get started with the show?"

The children cheer and head to a near by travel stage in the middle of a clearing in the mall. The twins follow them, along the way disusing the show plan; "So what are we suppose to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Its simple really." Whitney said casually.

"How simple?" Kaoru asks.

"Just some aerobics." Britney informs.

"Of…?" Hikaru and Kaoru edged on.

"Both of you will be at each end of the stage," Whitney began "and me and Britney will stand next to you."

Then both of us will run to center stage while doing a double flip," Britney continued "and at the same time jump up on your shoulders."

"After that you both will slowly, but not too slowly, walk to center stage." Whitney says.

"In which me and Whitney will flip up in the air and switch shoulders." Britney says.

"For the finally," Whitney went on "you both will turn towers the audience."

"Then we'll flip off you shoulders and take a bow." Britney finished.

"So whacha think?" they asked.

The Hitachiin twins looked at them with a worried look "Have you guys ever done that before?"

"Uh, no." Britney admitted.

"But its fun to try!" Whitney giggled.

Hikaru and Kaoru hand no idea if they should be attracted OR be fearful, so they went with a little of both (maybe one more then the other).

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooo ooO

Tamaki was enjoying himself TOO much passing out balloons and this was a bit disturbing to Haruhi.

_'How can someone enjoy passing out balloons out to kids so much?'_ Haruhi asks herself.

At mid thought someone had tugged at her dress, a little girl looks up smiling at her. Haruhi smiles back "Hello there little on, would you like a balloon?"

"A bwoo one pweez." she said sweetly.

Haruhi's smile widen as she hands over a blue balloon "Here you go."

The little girl thanks her and skips off in the other direction as Haruhi thinks to herself _'I guess that's why.'_

Both Tamaki and her spend almost half and hour passing out balloons, it was very enjoyable till;

"Hay! Giwve it bwack!" a familiar voice cries out.

"Why don't you make me baby!" a different voiced teased.

"Why don't you go back to your mommy baby!" another one says.

"Baby crier! Baby crier!" chants the other.

"Stowp it!" the familiar voice cries.

Haruhi turns to see the little girl again surrounded by bigger older boys (around 9 years old) teasing her. The supposed "leader" of the group had her balloon and held it high above her head and every time the girl tried to jump for it the older boy pulled it out of reach. Haruhi was about to step in when out of nowhere someone grabs the older boy firmly by the wrist.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi says mostly to herself.

Tamaki-Sempi glairs down at the three boys then grabs the balloon "You 3 should be ashamed of yourselves! You shouldn't ever treat a young lady like that!"

The older boys were scared shitless and couldn't move a muscle.

"Now off with you!" Tamaki ordered.

The alleged "gang" ran as fast as they could from the enraged Sempi who, as they left, kneels down to comfort the victim of the crime.

"Here you go princess." Tamaki says handing back her balloon.

The little girl gasps in awe "Thanks Mistwer!"

Tamaki smiles, patting her head tenderly "Tis nothing, now go to your mother. She must be worried sick looking for you."

With a nod and an added smile the little girl scampers off towers the direction of her mother. Haruhi stood there in shock and awe, she couldn't help but smile a bit at the heroic and sweet moment that she just witnessed.

OoooooOooooooOooooooOooooooO 

Kyoya had finally found the bookstore and saw that (like every where else) was full of kids, but to his relief they were all quiet. He looks to see they were surrounding Sukie who was dressed as the girl Mad Hatter and reading to the kids;

"'Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?' The Hatter asked. And with a sigh and a shrug Alice said 'I don't know then! Why is a raven like a writing desk?' Then The Hatter replied with a insane chuckle 'I haven't the slightest clue!'…"

Kyoya was impressed on how well Sukie could read and could see why the children were so entertained, and after a while he himself found that he was transfixed into the story, seeing as how the characters came to life with every work Sukie said. When the story finished the children left out of the bookstore whispering in awe about the story they just heard. Kyoya absentmindedly sneaks up behind Sukie, who was putting away the book she had read.

"You have a knack for reading there." he said casually.

"Ah!" Sukie jumps and quickly turns around "Kyoya! What the hell man!"

"Oh, sorry to have scared you." he apologizes.

_'Why am I apologizing?' _he asks himself.

Sukie rubs her temples "Whatever, what are you doing here anyway? You taking your stocking to the next level?"

Kyoya looks at her blankly "You know I know many people that could ruin you?"

"Oooo, I'm so scared!" she says sarcastically as she returns to putting away her book "Bit me!"

Kyoya chooses to ignore the last remark "So this is what you were so embarrassed about?"

"I was," Sukie smirks "until I saw you in that outfit."

Kyoya looks down at his Hatter outfit "Amusing, your no better."

Sukie rolls her eyes "Take the joke dude, laugh for once."

"Haha." he said dully.

"That's better," Sukie jokes "so you here alone or have the other psychopaths came with you dragging poor Haruhi with them?"

Kyoya leans agents one of the bookcases "Yes, I am accompanied with them."

"Nice," Sukie says copying Kyoya "so why exactly are you here?"

"Your part of the Host club now," Kyoya smirks evilly "expect this often."

"Ah-uh," Sukie says unimpressed then looks at her watch "so tell me has his majesty and his acquaints had lunch yet?"

"No, actually." he replied.

"Then how 'bout at the end of our shift we go out to eat?" Sukie suggested "I'm sure we can get Tamaki to buy."

Kyoya wasn't sure if she was joking or not but he liked the plan "Fine, when does your shift end?"

"'Bout and hour," Sukie estimated "we just need this next group of kids and we're done."

Kyoya nods in agreement "Sounds like a plan."

"Cool." Sukie smiles.

Not those devious smiles or those fake smiles she puts on for the guest or even her trademark smirk! This was a actual Sukie smile, and Kyoya couldn't help but think it looked good on her.

**Hope you like it :) ****it to a long time to write so REVIEW! Tell me love it or hate it. PEACE LOVE AND CHOCOLATE!**


	4. Brake time!

**Yeah, yeah I late and ya'll hate me and I am soooooo sorry ): but I've been like super busy DX so heres a nice long one for ya (unless you don't like long ones then once again I'm sorry). But anyway ENJOY!**

**Here are my OCs:**

**Sukie-Suzuki: Has short dark purple hair (almost black) and sliver eyes. Wears thin gold square frame glasses, usual outfit includes: purple tank top under a black flower lace long sleeve shirt, skin jeans, and black high tops.**

**Rukia- Yamamoto: Has short black brownish hair with red tips and navy blue eyes. Wears a red short sleeve shirt hoodie under a jean jacket, blue jean bell bottoms, and white sneakers.**

**Hana-Yamamoto: (Rukia's step sister) Has fiery red hair that reaches her mid back (her hair is in that one small pony tail thing with the rest of it let down) and emerald green eyes. Wears a pink long sleeve shirt under a pink and light purple striped dress that reaches above the knee and has a pink kitty designee on the corner, she wears light purple tights, and shine black strap on shoes.**

**Witney and Britney-Mochizuki: (Twins) Has light brown/blond hair that reaches their hips (in a pony tail) and baby blue eyes. Wears hot pink tank top over neon green tank top, rainbow striped skirt over magenta leggings, hot pink flats and have multi colored bangles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Once everyone met up (and changed back into their normal clothes) they went to find where to eat.

"Oooo, can we go to Rubix?!" Hana chirps.

"What's that?" Hunny asked.

"This cool video arcade that sells the best burgers, pizza, chile cheese fries, and everything!" Hana explained.

"Sounds like fun." Hikaru and Kaoru say.

"Then lets go!" Whitney and Britney say.

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO

Rubix was at the other end of the mall and that took about 30 minutes since the mall was huge and packed with people. The restaurant/ video arcade store had a techno theme with 50's food, which got the boy's attention easily.

"Sorry it ain't snails or caviar," Sukie joked "but this is the best get."

"These chile cheese fries are totally amazing!" Tamaki praises, finishing off the fries.

"And the Oreo sundaes are yummy!" Hunny cheers as he scarfed down his 5th sunday.

"Well we finished eating,"" Haruhi said "now what?"

Britney and Whitney smile and take out a bag full of change "Lets play some games!"

The twins lead the guys to one of their favorite games;

"Dance, Dance, Revolution: 2 Way!" Whitney announced.

The game had a big screen with a multi color light platform, non-touch screen **(A.N. dose that even make sense? Well it's like those TVs that you can move the screen without touching it)**.

"It has 3 modes; single, verses, and tag teams," Britney explained.

"We like tag teams the best," Whitney says.

"Ooo, lets do this song!" Britney suggested choosing Whip My Hair by Willow Smith.

"Are you ready?!" the game announced.

Whitney tapped yes.

"Your on in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

**Whip My Hair by Willow Smith**

_(chorus)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth x4  
_

_Hop up out the bed turn my swag on  
Pay no attention to them haters  
Because we whip em off  
And we ain't doin nothin wrong  
So don't tell me nothin  
I'm just trying to have fun  
So keep the party jumping  
So whats up? (yeah)_

_You know they don't know what to do  
we turn our back and whip our hair…  
shake em off (x4)  
Don't let haters get me off my grind  
Whip my hair, if I know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until I get there  
When I'm down and I feel like giving up  
_

_(chorus x3)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth x4_

The boys were in shock; they were dancing like those dancers in the music video! Whitney and Britney copied the moves exactly, adding in some of their own moves. Though they didn't follow the screen exactly they also interacted with each other in a series of complex dance moves.

"Did they rehearse this?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Sukie chuckled "Rehearsing isn't in the twins "wide range" of vocabulary, unless its something important."

"Hay let me and Rukia go up next!" Hana says "Tag us! Tag us!"

"K, get ready!" Whitney and Britney informed.

And as quick as they asked the twins had gotten off and Hana and Rukia got on continuing the dance.

_Imma get more shine in a little bit  
soon as I hit the stage  
applause I'm hearing it  
weather it's black stars,black cars, I'm feeling it_

_But aint none of them will feel like I do (I)  
I get the to them mm-yeah go hard  
want to see me pull up  
I whip it real hard x2  
Real hard  
I Whip it real hard  
Don't let haters get me off my grind  
Whip my hair, if I know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until I get there  
When I'm down and I feel like giving up  
_

_(chorus x2)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth x4  
_

Both Rukia and Hana were pretty good but not as good as the twins, they followed the screen exactly and didn't interact with each other as much. But other then that they were pretty cool.

"Hana! Rukia! Me and Haruhi get tagged next!"Sukie calls out.

"All righty!" Hana assures.

"Wait but I don't dance!" Haruhi says trying to step back.

"Oh, come on! Don't be a wussy!" Sukie teases as she drags Haruhi on the platform.

Sukie starts to dance as well as the other s but Haruhi just stands there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Just feel the beat," Sukie advised "don't just look at the screen."

_(x2)  
All my ladies if you feel it  
Gone and do it, do it  
Whip your hair (whip your hair)  
Don't matter if it's long, short  
Do it, do it whip your hair!_

_Your hair, your hair_

After taking Sukie's advise Haruhi was a pretty descent dancer at heart, but since she wasn't that good Sukie and her just stuck to whatever was on the screen.

_(chorus x3)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth x4_

"Game Over!" announced the game "You scored 22,600 points! Outstanding!"

There was a round of applause by the girls, but they boys were still in shock. Hana brakes them out of shock when she sees her favorite game near by "Hay Hunny, lets play Super Ninjas 3!"

Grabbing Hunny by the hand she leads him to a game that looked similer to "Dance, Dance, Revolution" but had a more read and black ninja theme going on **(A.N. think of it like that ninja game form Kickn' It).** She inserted the required coins into the slot which leads the game to announce "Choose your character!"

Immediately Hana chose Flower Power Kitty Ninja, which was basically a little blond haired girl in a pink ninja suit and kitty ears. Hunny took a little longer to but finally settled on Kitty Ninja's brother; Flower Power Doggy Ninja, which was basically a little caramel haired boy in a blue ninja suit and doggy ears. The stadium Hana chose was Dragon Jade Palace, and finally the game began;

"Don't think I'll go easy on you cause you're my sister!" Doggy Ninja winked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Kitty Ninja said sweetly.

"Ready!" the game announced "Fight!"

Hana made the first move; roundhouse kicking Hunny's avatar in the face then again in the stomach sending him up in the air and down with a loud crash. Hunny barely, processing what was going on, looks over to Hana who was facing the screen in fighting stance waiting for Hunny to attack.

Hana looks over to Hunny who still hasn't moved and smiled "Let's make this interesting; who ever loses buys the winner ice cream and has to watch them eat it!"

That did it. He sends a kick Hana's way who deflects it sending Hunny up in the air. Hi flips to the ground safely on 2 feet then charges towards the "Kitty Ninja". Hana jumps up on his shoulders then leaps off sending him _smack!_ face down on the ground. This went on for a while, both Hunny and Hana had won 4 rounds and now were in the middle of the tie breaker/ last round.

Both throw many attacks at each other and block them out at the same time. Hana knew Hunny was and equal match to her so she had to look for an opening to strike, and fast! She thought about using her power move but knew all to well Hunny's avatar could block it easily, so she had to use it at just the right time. Just then Hunny kicks her in the stomach sending her flying across the palace. Hana's avatar lands on her back and looks up to see Hunny's avatar hurtling down towards her. This was her chance!

"Flower Power! Kitty Strike!" Kitty Ninja yells sending a powerful florescent pink punch towered Doggy Ninja's stomach. He crashes on a wall then falls to the ground and doesn't get up.

"Kitty Ninja wins!" says the game.

"Meeeeeeeoooooow!" Kitty Ninja squeals.

"Yay! I won!" Hana cheers jumping up and down.

"You did a good job letting her win Hunny," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, that was real good sport of you!" Kaoru agreed.

Mori nods "Hmm."

"That's the problem," Hunny said absently as he looked to Hana who was already buying the ice cream with his credit card "I didn't let her win."

"Wha!?" the whole Host Club exclaims (minus the girls).

"She won fair and square." Hunny explained.

"But your Mitsukuni Hunninozuka!" Tamaki exclaims "General and teacher to the Otori police force and Kendo club!"

"Hay Hunny!" Hana calls out before Hunny could answer Tamaki " I feel bad that you didn't get any ice cream so I thought we could share."

Hunny smiles shyly "Thanks."

Hana giggles "Your welcome."

OooooOoooooOoooooOooooO

The gang spent about an hour playing video games (which the boys failed at miserably), then decided to look around the mall for a bit. Eventually they stopped at ta clothing store (curtsy of Whitney and Britney) and made Haruhi model a few outfits.

"Ooo! How 'bout this one!" Whitney asked as she displayed a shapely pink on strap dress, the kink you wear at the clubs.

"No!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"How 'bout this!" Hikaru asks as he shoves a strapless bareback silk black evening gown in front of her.

"I said NO!" Haruhi growls.

"Ugg, times like this I wish we went with Hunny and Hana's idea and go to the stuffed animal store." Sukie said broadly.

"My thoughts exactly." Kyouya puts in.

"Can't we go some where else?" Sukie wines.

"Well SOMEONE has gotta try SOMETHING on!" Britney emphasized.

"Yeah!" Kaoru puts in "She doesn't like anything we pick!"

"Fine!" Haruhi says as she grabs the evening gown from Hikaru and heading into the dressing room "But once I put this on we're leaving!"

"Awww, no fun!" both twins wined.

Minutes later Haruhi came out wearing the silk black evening dress with a pout on her face "There, happy?"

Whitney, Britney, Hikaru, and Kaoru all sigh letting out a puff of air "I guess."

"Wow!" Hana said in awe.

"You look beautiful Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

Rukia and Mori nodded in approval, Kyouya and Sukie really didn't care and started walking out of the store, as for Tamaki he was trying his best not to blush. Haruhi took his breath away, the dress showed off her usually hidden figure and her fair skin shined brightly agents the black silk. It looked like she was a delicate glass doll that can only be held by the most gentlest of hands and that the most ungentle touch would shatter her otherwise lovely face.

"K, now I'm getting out of this!" Haruhi suddently said breaking Tamaki's thoughts.

"Yay! Stuff 'n Fluff here we come!" Hana and Hunny cheered as they raced to the exit with the others close behind.

Haruhi comes out of the dressing room in her normal clothes and puts the dress back on the rack. Tamaki was still staring at her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Sempi," Haruhi called "you okay?"

Once again he snaps out of his day dream and returnes to normal "O-oh yes, I'm fine."

Haruhi smirks "You weren't thinking of any thing pervy were you?"

Tamaki eyes widen and he blushes "W-we should go."

"You didn't answer my question," she said tohim as they were walking out "that's saying something."

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO

"I have never seen so many stuffed animals all at once." Haruhi said in awe.

"Thin clearly you've never spent a day shopping with Hana," Sukie says "ain't that right Rukia?"

Rukia nods uncaringly, she was just instinctively walking around the store waiting to leave like she always does. She didn't mind being here much, she was kind of use to it to be honest. Rukia ha only on interest in being there and that was the new design of dogs they had. Rukia liked dogs, mostly the wild kind like wolves. She blushes at the thought of wolves cause on person came to mind, Mori. Mori the big bad wolf. Mori the wolf that can give Taylor Lautner a run for his money if they had discovered him first. Rukia shook the thought out of her head and kept on window shopping. Though out of the corner of her eye she could see Mori not 5 feet away inspecting some of the animals. Rukia let out a puff of air as she turns back o the stuff dogs, she had no idea what was wrong with her lately but she decided to ignore it.

Mori on the other hand was trying to figure out this furan feeling inside of him. He found Rukia to be quite interesting and someone nice to talk to. The only trouble he was having was figuring our what to say. Mori wasn't one for conversations and he guessed neither was Rukia so you could see the problem here. He looks through the corner of his eye and could see Rukia curiously looking through the various stuff dogs. She suddenly stopped in front of a stuffed baby wolf, it had beautiful grey fur with a pure white belly, paws, and ears and had sparkling baby blue eyes. Rukia carefully picks it up gently stroking his fur, she looks at the tag on his ear and her navy blue eyes widen. She sighs and puts back the wolf disappointed. Now Mori had something to talk about….kind of.

Slowly he walks over to her and clears his throat, Rukia turns to face him "Um, hay."

"Hay." Rukia says.

"So," Mori began "you like dogs?"

"Well kind of," Rukia admitted "wild ones mostly."

Silence.

"Which is your favorite?" Mori asked.

"Wolves," she replies trying not to blush "like the ones you find in those snowy forests."

"Like that one?" he pints to the baby wolf from earlier.

Rukia nods in embarrassment but Mori didn't seem to notice.

"You want it?" he asks.

"Well, um, yes," she said unsurely "but I could never afford if, we really just look around."

Mori nods understandingly, he then grabs the stuffed wolf baby and heads towreds the register leaving Rukia in wonder. He returns moments later with a gift bag and hands it over to her "Here."

Cautiously Rukia takes the bag, looks inside, and mentally gasps, it was the baby wolf now with a red bow around his neck "Takashi, you didn't have-"

"I wanted to," he interrupted "and please call me Mori."

"Well, thanks Mori," she says "I'll pay you back."

Mori shook his head "You don't have-"

"I want to." Rukia interrupted and smiles a small shy smile, as does Mori back to her.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

An hour had passed from there when Tamaki had abruptly asked if there were any pet stores in the mall, in which the Mochizuki twins excitedly lead them in the direction. It was a fair size pet store with many animals of all kind.

"There called love birds," Whitney said to Hikaru "it's said that they bring love and happiness to what ever couple they fly over."

"Is that true?" Hikaru ask.

Whitney laughs "Its just a myth!"

Hikaru blushes lightly "Oh, r-right."

"Though their one of the few birds that mate for life," Whitney informed "like mourning dove."

"Wow, you know your birds." Hikaru says.

Whitney shrugs "I've always loved birds."

"And your sister?" Hikaru asks.

"Nah," she said "she's more of a fish person, basically I fly and she swims."

Hikaru giggles "Reminds me of my brother, I like horse riding he doesn't."

"You ride horses!?" Whitney said in awe.

"Well not a lot," he admitted "but I do when I can. I could take you riding someday if you like."

"Cool." Whiney smiles.

From across the store as expected Britney and Kaoru were near the aquariums, Britney was naming some of the different fish pluse her personal favorite;

"Angle fish! I know its pretty childish but their just so beautiful."

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed not even looking at the fish.

Britney glances a look at him which made Kaoru imeditly look away blushing a bit, he then clears his throat "Um, w-what about that one?" he points to a long yellow fish near an abandon shipwreck.

"That's a golden mackerel!" Britney says.

Kaoru nods then asks "How do you know so much abut fish?"

Britney shrugs "I've always loved the sea, its so big and mysterious."

"And your sister?" Kaoru asked.

Britney shook her head "Her head is always in the clouds, basically anything above ground level is her thing and every thing at sea level and below is mine."

Kaoru chuckles "Kind of like me and my brother with horses."

Britney gives him a surprise look "You ride?"

Kaoru shakes his head "No, Hikaru does, I'm more of a by stander."

Britney nods "Yeah you don't look the type to ride horses."

Kaoru giggles "Then what do I look like?"

"The world may never know!" Britney laughs as does Kaoru.

"Awww! Look at the kitties!" Hana squeals.

In a large clear plastic box with hay **(you know the ones they have at the pet store for the bunnies)** were an abundant of kittens. All had rushed over towers Hana hoping for her to pet them. Sukie was at the other end of the box, non of the kittens came to her, she was kind of use to that with animals, kids, teens, and even adults. But she then noticed a lone kitten, this on didn't want to go with the group but instead stayed in his little corner looking over at Sukie. He was quite different then the others; he was fully black except his for little paws and right eye patch which were all white and he had light blue eyes. The little kitten came close to her, slowly inching his way towards her dangling hand that rested on the edge of the box. He gently rubs his head agents her hand at which the same time Sukie gently cups his face.

"Your not like the rest of them, are you?" Sukie says sweetly.

The little kitten purrs as she scratches him behind the ear.

"I guess Hana isn't the only one who likes cats." Kyouya said from behind.

Sukie jumps "Jesus Kyouya! Warn a girl next time!"

Kyouya smirks "My apologizes."

"Yeah you better apologize!" Sukie jokes.

"I'm surprise that the cat isn't running from you with that attitude of yours." Kyouya joked.

"Don't you listen to that mean ol' basterd Nemo." Sukie coos as she strokes the kittens head soothingly.

Kyouya makes a face "Nemo?"

"Yeah," Sukie nods "he looks like a Nemo."

"I see," Kyouya said "and are you planning on purchasing Nemo?"

"HA!" Sukie laughs "I wish, $60 for Nemo here, then cat food which isn't much and I can use some old small bowls for as feeding dishes, but then the charge fee to keep him in the apartment is $150, then I need to get him a collar and a tag, the only good thin is that these kittens have had all there shots."

Kyouya nods impressively "You've really thought this through."

"Ya, really gotta know what your getting into when taking on a responsibility like this," Sukie sighs and looks at Nemo "but still, it be nice to have some company."

"What does that mean?" Kyouya asks.

Sukie waves him off "Nothing….come on we gotta go. Bye Nemo."

Sukie waves at the kitten who meows sadly. Outsid the store the gang notices that its getting late so they decide to go home. Rejecting the boys offer to take them home the girls car pool with Rukia and Hana. Though as the boys were about to leave Kyouya says "You go on ahead, I'll call my limo to come get me."

The Host Club members didn't seem to mind this, so they left without him. Kyouya returned to the pet store, stopping at the clerks desk.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to someone about purchasing a cat."

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

Sukie was home in her apartment complex reading a book on the couch in the living room when the doorbell rang.

_Ding! Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Sukie calls out.

Opening the door Sukie saw no one till she herd a soft meow then looked down. It was Nemo! But just not Nemo, he was in a plush sleeping basket with cat food, toys, feeding dish, and he had a dark purple collar with a gold tag that had his name, address, and her cell number and house phone. All together he looked like a gift basket and like all gift baskets it came with a note:

_All expenses paid, enjoy!_

Sukie smiled knowing all to well who sent this, but frowned at the thought that now she had to pay him back. But still…

"Mom!" Sukie called as she picks up her gift basket and walks inside "What would you say about me having a cat?!"

**Sorry about the long ass wait I had homework like crazy plus a whole week of testing DX and I might of gotten side tracked from this new anima I was watching *nervous laugh* but I did it so REVIEW! PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE YA'LL!**


	5. Fun in the sun!

**So yeeeeeeaaaaaaah, sorry :( its gunna be like this with me running late for a while. But I'm here now and thats all that matters so ENJOY!**

**Here are my OCs:**

**Sukie-Suzuki: Has short dark purple hair (almost black) and sliver eyes. Wears thin gold square frame glasses, usual outfit includes: purple tank top under a black flower lace long sleeve shirt, skin jeans, and black high tops.**

**Rukia- Yamamoto: Has short black brownish hair with red tips and navy blue eyes. Wears a red short sleeve shirt hoodie under a jean jacket, blue jean bell bottoms, and white sneakers.**

**Hana-Yamamoto: (Rukia's step sister) Has fiery red hair that reaches her mid back (her hair is in that one small pony tail thing with the rest of it let down) and emerald green eyes. Wears a pink long sleeve shirt under a pink and light purple striped dress that reaches above the knee and has a pink kitty designee on the corner, she wears light purple tights, and shine black strap on shoes.**

**Witney and Britney-Mochizuki: (Twins) Has light brown/blond hair that reaches their hips (in a pony tail) and baby blue eyes. Wears hot pink tank top over neon green tank top, rainbow striped skirt over magenta leggings, hot pink flats and have multi colored bangles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

(One week after chapter 4)

It was suppose to be a simple Saturday but of course nothing was simple with the Host Club. As soon as Haruhi stepped out to start her day she got high jacked by the Hitachiin twins and stuffed into a limo with the rest of the hostess (who by the way were still in either their PJ's or comfy house clothes). But finally Haruhi figured out where they were once she got a look around.

"How the hell did we get to Hawaii?" Sukie asked grouchily.

"It's not Hawaii," Haruhi said abruptly "it's the Ootori's virtual paradise."

"Damn!" the twins said in awe.

"It sure does look real." Hana chimed in, Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Why thank you," Kyouya said from behind causing the girls to jump "we've just recently finished construction and now have an accurate map."

"When are you gunna stop doing that?!" Sukie growled.

"Jeez, someone's in a bad mood." Hikaru and Kaoru say as they come out of nowhere.

"What do you expect?!" Sukie snapped "you two kidnapped me from inside my house, on a Saturday, while I was still SLEEPING!"

"And that is rule number two on the list on how to piss Sukie off," Whitney giggles.

"Never wake her up unless you want your head cut off." Britney chuckled.

"Well at least she ain't like Hana." Whitney shivers.

Britney nodded in agreement "You guys are lucky she was fully awake and had her Saturday morning waffles or she'd be 50x worse then this."

Hana gives off a cute little pout "No I don't!"

Hikaru and Kaoru laugh as they look over to Kyouya and Hunny "Reminds us of 2 OTHER people."

Hunny, who at the time was on Mori's shoulders, gave the same cute pout as Hana "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I think you know Mitsukuni." Mori-sempi says.

"Well now that you ladies are here," Tamaki said from out of nowhere "let get you some proper swim attire!"

"But we didn't bring any swim suits." Whitney and Britney say looking down at themselves.

"You didn't have to." Haruhi grumbled.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

After being shoved into a dressing room and being fussed over by maids the girls cam out of the dressing room where the boys were waiting. Haruhi had on that pink ruffle 2 piece suit that the twins always asked her to put on, Hana had on a pink wit yellow lining 2 piece swim suit (it was like a sports bra with short short swim shorts) it showed off her hidden figure and A cup breast, Rukia had a blood red bare back one piece bathing suit, the twins had on beach bikinis Whitney's was baby blue and Britney's was yellow, and Sukie had a on piece sleeveless bare back silk black bathing suit with the crisscross strings that ties around the neck.

By this time all the boy's faces turned a bright tomato red, thought they turned away so the girls wouldn't see. As did the girls when they saw the boys, they just had swim trunks and no shirt. The only on oblivious of this was Haruhi, who only stared at each group in confusion.

"Um, so are we going to swim or just stand here?" Haruhi asks.

Everyone quickly snaps out of it "R-right!"

It was pretty enjoyable at the pool (once Sukie was fully awake and had her breakfast). The girls were all at the smoothie bar chatting away while the boys were but 9ft away at the edge of the pool.

**(A.N. heads up, split conversation coming up)**

"Okay, I'll just say it," Britney says suddenly.

"They look totally HOT!" Whitney admitted.

The girls (minus Haruhi) nodded in shame with a blush spreading over their face.

"Are they mocking us?" Hikaru asks.

"Maybe not Haruhi, but still…." Kaoru trailed off glancing a peek at Britney.

"How do you even deal with it?" Hana asked Haruhi.

Haruhi looked confused "Deal with what?"

"Really?" Mori says bluntly.

"I don't know what your talking about," Tamaki lied "I just see my dear daughter Haruhi hanging out with her little girlfriends."

Whitney and Britney rolled their eyes each putting an arm around Haruhi's shoulders and facing her towards the boys "Look closely."

Haruhi sighs as if nothing was going to change with this but…

"She is turning into a remarkable young women," Tamaki sighs dreamily "isn't she?"

"That's our point." Hikaru and Kaoru say.

Haruhi blushes after staring at Tamaki's tone chest "Y-yeah, w-well I-I guess."

"So how do you deal with it?" Hana repeated.

"I don't know!" Tamaki exclaims, "I've barley noticed till you guys pointed it out!"

"Why don't we ask Mr. Cool?" Hikaru suggested.

"He hasn't said any thing in a while." Kaoru said.

Sukie was absently fiddling away with her smoothie's straw when she heard her name being called "Huh?"

"What do you think of all this?" Hana asks.

Kyouya was silent for a minute "We really shouldn't get involved with the people we work with."

"Why not?" Hunny asked.

"Just think about it." Sukie says "would you want every girl in school flirting with your man and him flirting back?"

"I guess." Rukia says.

"Pluse if you brake up working together would be awkward," Kyouya puts in "best not get involved with each other."

"And I'm speaking about you two!" Sukie points to the twins

"Who said we wanted to get in a relationship with anyone?!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask defensively.

"Knowing you 2 anything is possible." Kyouya said.

"Still," Whitney and Britney sigh "it couldn't hurt to take on last peek?"

"Well…" the girls pondered.

"I guess." the boys finally said.

They turn towards the girls at the same time the girls turn towards the boys and both group lock eyes. It only lasted about 3 seconds but it almost felt like and eternity when each group quickly turned away. With bright red faces each was thinking the same thing _'Worth it!'_

OooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooo oO

It was only after awhile when both twins got bored and Hikaru had the wonderful idea of a water gun fight.

"Can I play too?" Hana asks as her and Rukia come out from the current pool with Hunny and Mori-Sempi.

"Me too! Me too!" Hunny chants.

"K." Kaoru said.

"Mori-Sempi, Rukia, don't you wana join?" Britney asked.

Bothe shook their heads no and retreated to rest on the lounge chair near by.

"How 'bout you Tamaki and Haruhi?" Whitney asks.

"No thanks." Haruhi says politely.

Tamaki leans back in his lounge chair soaking in the sun "I'm good here."

"I'm not even gunna ask Sukie and Kyouya." Hikaru said.

Both ignored them, Kyouya was on his laptop and Sukie was in a lounge chair next to him reading a book.

"That's fine," Britney says giving her water gun a few good pumps.

"More fun for us!" Kaoru announced following her example.

"Girls vs. boys! Go!" Whitney yells immediately squirting Hikaru in the face and running away.

"Hay! Not fair!" Hikaru wined chasing after her.

The six ran around the pool in different directions laughing, squealing, and having a grand time.

"I'm gunna get you Hunny!" Hana giggles chasing Hunny as she tries squirting him with water.

"No your not!" Hunny giggles back.

Being that there was water being spread all over the place, small puddles formed in some places. Well Hunny didn't notice this which caused his to slip and fall face forward.

"Ow!" Hunny cried.

"Oh no, Hunny are you okay?" Hana asks as soon as she kneeled down by his side.

Hunny sits up to reveal his scraped right elbow and left knee both bleeding. Seeing the blood Mori-Sempi immediately stood to go to Hunny but someone got there before him. Rukia lifts Hunny up and seats him on a near by table. Almost immediately a maid bring over a first aid kit and hands it over to Rukia. She washes off the scrapes with bottled water, then dabs them with alcohol filled cotton. Hunny-Sempi winces and squirms in pain but then relaxes when Rukia finally puts on the bandages. But before she lets him down she lifts his leg slightly and gently kisses where the bandage is and does the same with is elbow. Hunny blushes as Rukia lifts him off the table and then ruffles his hair. Mori, who was frozen in a mixture of awe/shock/confusion/and something else, finally walked up to Hunny and Rukia.

"Mitsukuni, are you okay?" Mori asks.

"Y-yes." Hunny nodded shyly.

Hikaru gives off an odd look "Well, that-"

"-was weird." Kaoru finished also giving off the same look as his brother.

Whitney shrugged "That's Rukia for you."

"Better mother then anyone else." Britney added.

Hana smiles "I'm glad Rukia made you feel all better, now we can play."

"Just don't run," Rukia warned "play in the pool."

"Okay." both Hunny-Sempi and Hana said as they scurried off to the pool.

"Thanks." Mori-Sempi says to Rukia.

She gives him a small smile "Welcome."

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

Sukie sat at the edge of the pool, her legs dangled down into the water, the heat had finally gotten to her. She was just staring off into space letting her thoughts run free _'Wow, Haruhi is really getting to me.'_

"Enjoying ourselves?" Kyouya asks from behind.

Sukie jumps turning to glare at him "Seriously, are you like a fucking ninja or what?!"

Kyouya smirks sitting down next to her "Flattered, but no."

Sukie rolls her eyes "Don't get too cocky."

"I'm not," Kyouya says "just amused."

"In what way?" Sukie smirks.

Kyouya chuckles "And you say I'm the pervert."

"Whatever," Sukie says "and I've been meaning to say this all week but I keep forgetting, thanks."

"For what?" he asks.

"For the cat, dumbass!" she giggles.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyouya lied trying not to smile.

Sukie rolls her eyes and smirks "Fine! Be like that!"

From a distance both Hitachiin and Mochizuki twins watched as both Shadow King and Queen chatted away. All the while Whitney got a devious idea.

"You got that look Whit." Britney points out.

"What look?" Hikaru asks.

"The same look you get when you have a prank we could pull on the Boss." Kaoru explains.

"Yup," Whitney smirks "but this one is for Mr. and Mrs. Dark and Gloomy."

"All I'm saying is you don't have to be embarrassed about actually being a nice decent guy." Sukie says to Kyouya, both oblivious to the twins sneaking up behind them.

"I'm NOT embarrassed," Kyouya states coolly "I'm just denying that I was the one to deliver that gift, you have no proof."

Sukie rolls her eyes "Kyouya, you left a note! I know your hand writing."

"Whose the stocker now?" Kyouya smirked.

Sukie shakes her head in frustration "Your so full of-"

"WHOOW!" both Kyouya and Sukie shout as they were shoved into the pool by the twins.

Being that Kyouya was pushed in a second before Sukie she kind of landed on top of him under water. Not knowing how both popped out of the water with Sukie on top of Kyouya's shoulders. Then Whitney and another idea "Aw, I love this game! Come on Brit!"

Both sisters jump into the water coming up just like Kyouya and Sukie, (Britney on top and Whitney on the bottom).

"God, I'm sorry Sempi! I- HAY!" Sukie exclaimed as Britney tried to push her off of Kyouya.

Kyouya grabs on to Sukie's legs trying to regain balance so he wouldn't topple over. Hikaru and Kaoru caught on to the game and decided to join in, (Kaoru on top and Hikaru on the bottom).

"What are they doing?" Tamaki asks.

"They're playing Chicken Fight," Hana said ask she started to climb on to Rukia's back "you have to try throwing the person on top off or make the bottom person mess up so both can fall."

"That sounds like fun!" Hunny cheers "Let's play Takashi!"

Mori shrugs letting Hunny climb up on his shoulders and following Hana and Rukia to the pool. Harui looks over at the group in the pool thinking that it was funny that Kyouya-Sempi and Sukie would partake in such a game. She suddently felt someone grab her by the wrist and stand her up. Tamaki leads her over to the pool and before she could argue he smiles at her "Why don't we join in the fun?"

Before Haruhi could say anything they both leap into the pool and came up with Haruhi over Tamaki's shoulders.

"Whitney and Britney!" Sukie growls as she tries to remain balanced on Kyouya's shoulders "I'm going to kill you along with the other 2 idiots when this is over!"

"Your gunna have to beat us first!" they chant as Sukie and Britney lock hands trying to push each other off.

"Fine by me!" Kyouya says as he backs up.

Sukie knew where this was going when Kyouya started to charge towards the Mochizuki twins. She extends her arms out giving Britney a grate shove causing both her and her sister to fall backwards into the water. They next charge towards the Hitachiin twins who were in a struggling battle against Mori and Hunny. Sukie and Kyouya slam right on their side, which, like Whitney and Britney, caused them to fall into the water.

"Hay we weren't even fighting with you!" Hikaru and Kaoru wine.

"We know." Sukie smirks.

"But you did push us into the pool." Kyouya put in.

"So we decided to return the favor." Sukie added deviously.

"You guys are like, sociopaths!" Britney and Whitney say as they swim towards the Hitachiin's.

"Yeah, can't even take a good joke!" Hikaru and Kaoru say.

"And what does the sociopath do in every scary movie?" Sukie asks obviously.

After saying that her and Kyouya were then pushed into the water just like the twins. When they both came up for air they see a smiling Haruhi atop a laughing Tamaki.

Haruhi laughs at the two gloomy teens, "They kill people then at the end ether get killed, kill themselves, or get taken to jail or if their lucky, escape."

But instead of getting angry both Kyouya and Sukie smirk, as if giving a sign of respect.

"Well played you two." Kyouya nods.

"Tamaki, you might not be as much of and idiot after all," Sukie chuckles "as for you Haruhi, I find I grow to like you more and more everyday."

"Hay!" Whitney calls out.

"No fair!" Britney adds.

"How come you got mad at us?!" Hikaru asks.

"But not at them?!" Kaoru puts in.

Both Kyouya and Sukie shrug as they casually get out of the pool. A maid quickly brings over some dry towels.

"I guess we just like them better." Kyouya says as he puts the towel around his neck.

Whitney and Britney pout "And you!?"

Sukie once again shrugs "For once I'm going with what dumbass has to say."

Kyouya gives her a glare that could shrink down the bravest of men (even if his face didn't need to change much). Sukie rolls her eyes and flings the used towel she had on to Kyouya's face and walks to one of the nearest lounge chairs "Jeez, lighten up Kyo."

Taking the towel off his face you can see that it had a perplex look. Kyouya didn't know about how he felt about his new nickname Sukie had just given him but he did know something. Unlike everyone else, Sukie was probably the only one immune to his glare, not even Tamakie who has known Kyouya the longest wasn't use to them! He kept wondering why he cared so much, what did it matter?

He finally spoke, "I prefer Kyouya thank you very much."

Sukie was once again on the lounge chair reading her book, she didn't need to look up to give him an answer, "Whatever….Kyo." Sukie gives him and evil smile as he sits back on the table, which had his laptop.

"Are you two seriously not coming back in?" asks Hikaru, he now had Whitney on his shoulders.

"Come on," says Whitney "have some fun for once!"

But before Kyouya could answer Sukie answered for him "Sure, why not." She gets back up then grabs Kyouya's arm, dragging him to the pool again.

"Since when have I agreed to anything?" Kyouya asks, freeing his arm.

"Since never," Sukie casually says "I just want to get back at the twins, again."

Kyouya thinks for a minute then smirks "So you need me?"

Sukie shrugs "Don't get too big headed, I just need someone to help me move around."

Kyouya nods solemnly "Fine."

Sukie smirks at him as she once again grabs his arm and they both jump into the pool. They come back up once again with Sukie upon Kyouya's shoulders and heads over to join their friends, heading full speed towards both sets of twins.

**Yeah once again I'm sorry about the late reply :( I've been like suuuuuuper busy DX But anyways REVIEW! PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE!**


	6. Girls Night Out!

******I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! DX I have been like SUPER busy lately :( but I'm here now so ENJOY!**

**Here are my OCs:**

**Sukie-Suzuki: Has short dark purple hair (almost black) and sliver eyes. Wears thin gold square frame glasses, usual outfit includes: purple tank top under a black flower lace long sleeve shirt, skin jeans, and black high tops.**

**Rukia- Yamamoto: Has short black brownish hair with red tips and navy blue eyes. Wears a red short sleeve shirt hoodie under a jean jacket, blue jean bell bottoms, and white sneakers.**

**Hana-Yamamoto: (Rukia's step sister) Has fiery red hair that reaches her mid back (her hair is in that one small pony tail thing with the rest of it let down) and emerald green eyes. Wears a pink long sleeve shirt under a pink and light purple striped dress that reaches above the knee and has a pink kitty designee on the corner, she wears light purple tights, and shine black strap on shoes.**

**Witney and Britney-Mochizuki: (Twins) Has light brown/blond hair that reaches their hips (in a pony tail) and baby blue eyes. Wears hot pink tank top over neon green tank top, rainbow striped skirt over magenta leggings, hot pink flats and have multi colored bangles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Today the club was trying out a western wear theme. Whitney and Britney were the saloon girls, Hikaru and Kaoru were the bar tenders, Sukie and Kyouya took the parts of the bandits, Mori, Rukia, Hunny, and Hana were the cowboys and girls, while Tamaki and Haruhi took up the honor of sheriff and deputy.

Surprisingly the theme was working out grate, being that the people at Ouran loved anything the Host Club did, they were kind of worried that they wouldn't get the theme. Well…Sukie was, saying rich people have only as much knowledge as they pay the people to do their homework, but some were pretty decent. But of course everyone has seen a cowboy movie at least once in his or her life.

"I can't believe Whitney and Britney's idea actually worked!" Sukie says with a hint of surprise then adds "For once."

"I to was surprised of this out come," Kyouya added as he scribbled some notes "I wonder what other idea's they have in store?"

"Knowing them a lot." Sukie says.

"Hmm, never thought I see a cowboy theme in here…" Haruhi says to no one in particular.

She is then suddenly glopped in a big bear hug by Tamaki as he spins her round and round squealing "Oh, Haruhi you look soooo CUTE in that little deputy outfit!"

"Hay let go!" Haruhi cries, while spinning she can see Rukia in the distance and gets and idea "Rukia help!"

And just like she thought Rukia was at her side swiftly taking her out of Tamaki's arms.

The blond Frenchman blinks "Jeez, Rukia yo-….hmm."

"What?" Haruhi asked as Rukia put her down and pats her head.

"Nothing, its just I'm having the strangest de-ja-vu." Tamaki says.

"Really? Hasn't everything been de-ja-vu lately?" Haruhi mumbles to herself.

"What was that?" Tamaki asks.

"Oh, nothing." Haruhi smiles.

"Oh Haruhi!" Whitney and Britney call as they cast and arm around both of Haruhi's shoulders.

"We were wondering," Whitney began.

"If you'd be willing," Britney said.

"To come over to our house," Whitney says.

"For a sleepover!" Britney adds.

"I don't know guys…" Haruhi says.

"A sleepover?!" Hikaru exclaims.

"Sounds like fun!" Kaoru smiles.

"Can we come?" they ask.

"Sorry, girls only!" Whitney and Britney wink mischievously then giggles.

"Aww, no fun!" the Hitachiins pout.

"Come on Haruhi," Whitney begs.

"The other girls will be there too!" Britney says.

"We are?" Sukie asks over hearing the conversation.

"Duh, we've been telling you this all week!" the Mochizukis say.

"No you haven't" Sukie denies.

"Remember all those times this week we've been annoying you?" Whitney asks.

"Yeah." Sukie nods.

"Well that was that." Britney said.

"Oh, right," Sukie grumbles "fuuuuuck, do I have to go?"

"YES!" they cry.

Sukie puts her hands up in defeat "Fine! Jesus, you guys don't have to be so demanding!"

**(A.N. Oh the irony in that sentence LOL XD)**

"So is Haruhi gunna come sleep over?" Hana asks as she joins the group.

"Well…" Haruhi trails off.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase!" the twins begged.

Haruhi sighs "Fine."

"Yay!" the twin girls exclaim giving each other a high five.

"But I'll have to ask my dad first." Haruhi adds.

"Don't worry," Whitney assures "you have until Friday anyways."

"And I'm sure your dad'll say yes," Britney puts in "you need some girlfriends."

_'Yeah some normal ones,'_ Haruhi thinks to herself.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

And just like the twins said Haruhi's dad said:

"Absuloutly! You finally have some little girlfriends to hang out with! And with no boys alloooooowed!"

So once again Haruhi was forced into yet another unwanted weekend get away. She had only brought a change of clothes and her so called "pajamas" (which all it is, is a loose gray shirt and baggy black shorts). Haruhi stood at the end of the pathway leading towards the medium-ish one story house. She had come on bus, which stopped exactly in front of the twin's house. She walks over to the door carrying her duffle bag and hesitantly rings the doorbell.

_Ding! Dong!_

_'Why can't I ever have a normal weekend?' _Haruhi sighs just as the door opens.

Haruhi sees a woman in her early 30's with medium dark brown curly hair and hony brown eyes. At first Haruhi would of thought of her as the twin's mom but, she looked nothing like them.

"Hello," the lady greeted "you must be Haruhi! I'm Izumi, and this is my husband Umi."

Izumi steps aside to reveale a man also in his 30's with dandy gold brown hair and caramel eyes. Once again, he didn't look nothing like the twins but Haruhi didn't want to be rude.

She smiled and extends her hand "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mochizuki, it's very nice to meet you."

Both adults shake her hand as Umi starts to explain, "Oh, no, we aren't Mochizuki, we're just the twin's guardians."

"Is that Haruhi?!" Britney calls.

"Yes dear!" Izumi calls back and gestures Haruhi inside "Please come in."

Entering in Haruhi neatly places her shoes near the door with the rest while from a side way hall Britney appears in black PJ shorts with multi colored hearts and a baby blue shirt with a rainbow heart in the middle. Her hair was down instead of in the usual ponytail, she smiles at Haruhi and walks over to her; "Hay Haruhi, everyone is in mine and Whitney's room, come on."

"Remember, lights off by at least 11:30, k?" Izumi informs.

"K." Britney says as she leads Haruhi to her room.

As they walked down the hallway the curiosity was itching at Haruhi's nose but thought it be too rude to ask. It wasn't any of her business and she was guest.

"We're kind of the only living members of our family left." Britney said reading her mind.

"Huh?" Haruhi was confused.

Britney kept looking strait ahead but had a sort of melancholy smile "Dad was orphaned with no record of family and mom was and only child. Grandma was born in 1947 after World War II when her brother died in action, I think he just turned 18, she lived in America with her mom and immigrant dad from Japan. Grandpa Usagi was also born after the war but a year before Grandma in 1946, he's father lost his life in the war just like Grandma's brother. Grandma Maay decided to move to the origin of which her father came from after both her mom and dad past away. There she met Grandpa Usagi when she was 19 and he was 20 and got married 2 years later in 1963."

"So your grandma never knew her brother and your grandpa never knew his father?" Haruhi asked.

Britney shook her head "It's part of the reason Grate Grandma and Grandpa had Grandma Maay. They died in a factory explosion when they were at work, when at the same time Grandpa Usagi just lost his mother to breast cancer. Then Grandma moved to Japan to learn more about her Japanese heritage and to find any more living members of our family, since she couldn't find any in America from her mom's side. But instead of finding relatives (which she couldn't) she found Grandpa. Mom was bon in 1967 and met dad in high school and got married after collage. Well after that Grandma died of breast cancer and that kind of took a toll on Grandpa's heart condition."

Haruhi gasps _'Just like his mother,'_ "I'm so sorry."

Britney smiles sadly "It's fine, mom and dad almost didn't have us cause they thought our family was cursed or something. But before Grandpa died he convinced them that our family wasn't cursed, just having a bit of a rough patch. Well after that me and Whit were born and….I think….we were almost 1….we were coming back from a doctors appointment….and a car just….crashed us. It was raining so I guess it was an accident….me and Whitney were in the back so we made it."

Britney was silent for a moment as a tear or two dropped form one eye. She quickly wipes them away and continues "Izumi and Umi were good family friends and also part of the foster parent agency. They took us in till we were 5 then found us SEPRIT foster parents, we didn't wanna go. We didn't see each other for a year, which was longer then we expected."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi said confusingly.

"See we had a plan," Britney explained "that if we would behave absolutely terrible we'd go back with Izumi and Umi and be back together. So during that year we had about 7 foster parents each then returned us to Izumi and Umi. They tried to find us foster parents that would adopt 2 kids but they couldn't. So we've been here ever since, just….waiting, I guess."

Haruhi looks towards the twin with sympathy "But why are you telling me this?"

Britney smiles kindly and shrugs "We know all about you, I guess its only fair that you know all about us."

Haruhi smiles back then asks "What was your mom and dad's name?"

Britney sighs sadly but still keeps on smiling as if it was a bittersweet memory "Kathy and Yoshi Mochizuki."

Haruhi grabs her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze "I feel like we've gotten closer."

Britney squeezes back "I think so too."

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooOooooO

When Haruhi and Britney get to the room they find each girl doing their own thing; Rukia was listening to her ipod, Hana was watching a movie while playing with her stuffed kitty, and Whitney was painting Sukie's toe nails while she was reading.

Whitney looks up towards the two and smiles "Hay Haruhi, glad you could make it!"

She was waring the exact same PJ's as her sister except her shirt was a soft yellow. Sukie wore an over sized loose black shirt with dark purple gym shorts. Rukia had fuzzy black pajama bottoms with red stars and a matching red tank top with a black star in the middle. Hana had on a cute pink nightgown that reached her ankles it had a purple kitty in the middle and she held a stuffed light purple kitty with a cute pink dress and bow **(A.N. the design of the vat resembles Usa-chan)**

"Haruhi-san!" Hana cheers as she goes to hug her "I want you to meet someone! This is Meowme!"

Hana shoves the stuffed cat in Haruhi's face causing it to lightly touch her nose "Well, she's very cute." Haruhi says calmly as she takes half a step back.

"Hehe, thank you!" Hana giggles.

"Here Haruhi, you can change in our bathroom." Britney said as she opens the door to the small but sizable bathroom.

"Change into what?" Haruhi asked.

"Your pajamas silly!" Whitney laughs.

"This is a sleep over you know." Sukie stated obviously.

"Oh…" Haruhi says as she quickly goes into the bathroom to change.

Once out Whitney asked if she could paint her nails since she was done with Sukie's, Haruhi agreed.

"Grate!" Whitney then takes out a large make-up bag and flips it over as it dumps out a bunch of nail polishes on the bed "Pick a color!"

Their were so many pretty colors it was hard for Haruhi to pick just one, but she finally decided on a yellow the same shade of Whitney's shirt. While getting her nails painted Haruhi noticed something. There was only one bed.

"Do you and Britney share a bed?" she asks.

Whitney nods "It's actually just two twin beds wrapped in a queen size cover. Just in case we have a fight we can separate the beds then the next day make up and put them back together. But we haven't done that since we were 9."

Haruhi chuckles "Reminds me of 2 other people."

"Yeah, but they don't do nothing TOO touchy." Sukie says from her book.

The girls giggle, just then the door opens to reveal Izumi caring a rolled up dark blue sleeping bag "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." the twins say as they try to hold in another giggle.

Izumi gives them a sly smile "Riiiiight, anyways I was able to find and extra sleeping bag for Haruhi."

She tosses the rolled up sleeping bag towards Britney who caught it with ease and hands it over to Haruhi. Haruhi thanked her and apologized for any trouble she may have caused to which Izumi replied; "No trouble at all, as long as the twins are happy your always welcomed here with no trouble caused."

Haruhi smiled "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Izumi says cheerfully "now girls, me and Umi have to go to work in the morning, please don't make TOO much of a mess when making breakfast."

The twins saluted her in and army like fashion "Yes sir!"

Izumi rolls her eyes with a chuckle "All right I won't bother you girls any more, just don't stay up too late."

"K!" the twins agree "Night Izumi!"

"Good night." Izumi says as she takes her leave out the door.

"She's real nice." Haruhi says.

"Yeah, but she can be really strict," Whitney says as she returns to painting Haruhi's nails.

"Especially when we forget to clean our room." Britney giggles.

"Hay, can we watch a movie?" Sukie asks suddenly "I'm getting board here."

"Ooo, lets watch Pitch Perfect!" Hana suggests.

"That movie annoys me," Sukie informs.

"Breaking Dawn part 2?" Britney asks.

"Hell no! I didn't even get past the first movie!" Sukie explains.

"Sex in the City?" Whitney puts in.

"About those hookers and there mom? No thank you." Sukie says.

"Step up?" Rukia says simply, she didn't like the movie but most likely the girls would, so might as well.

"Nah," Sukie says "can't we watch like a scary or action movie?"

"What do you think Haruhi?" Britney asked.

Her nails were done so she was blowing on them to harden when Britney asked her the question "Uh, I'm not much into movies."

"Come on! You have to have watched or liked SOME movie!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Well," Haruhi began "I liked The Da Vinci Code."

Sukie nods solemnly "Nice choice of film."

"Really?" Britney scoffs "That's the movie you like?"

"It's either that or The Chernobyl Diaries." Sukie stated.

"Da Vinci Code it is." Britney implies as she turns on the TV and looks through their recordings.  
"Your real demanding." Haruhi says to Sukie unintentionally.

Sukie shrugs "Would you rather watch Twilight, Pitch Perfect, Step Up, or Sex in the City?"

Haruhi thought for a moment; she wasn't into drama, chick flicks, or musicals so maybe she shouldn't complain. The movie was starting when Hana taps Haruhi's shoulder, she looks down to see Hana shoving a plate full of cookies in front of her.

"Wan' sum?" she asks cheeks full of cookie.

Haruhi smiles at the sight of her as she nods her head and takes a cookie. It was actually a good movie that Haruhi choose cause it was silent for the next hour or so. Except for the occasional munching of cookies and other treats. Soon the movie was over and Izumi came in and brought some pizza. The girls sat on the floor in a circle with the pizza in center stage. They chatted over….well anything, never getting bored of whatever conversation they were talking about.

"So," Whitney began after finishing their pizza "anyone seen any cute guys lately?"

"I mean besides the Host Club." Britney added.

"Are you admitting THEIR cute OR one in particular?" Sukie asks slyly.

The twins gave out a light blush "No!"

"I mean they are cute," Whitney admits.

"But not our type." Britney puts in.

"Jeez, no need to get so defensive," Sukie chuckles "just asking, what about you guys?"

Rukia and Haruhi just gave a blank stare while Hana answered "No, not really, is that bad?"

"No, not really, it's just a question." Sukie says casually.

Hana nods innocently then asked "Have you seen any Sukie-san?"

Sukie rolls her eyes "Yeah, but their all too stupid."

The twins giggled "Leave it to Sukie to find flaws in anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we aren't here to talk about boys anyway." Sukie proclaims.

Haruhi pauses to think over what Sukie just said, _'Then why are we her?'_

Whitney nods "Your right, we should do that first."

"I'll get it." Britney says as she gets up to rummage through her vanity drawers.

"Ooo, its time already?" Hana asks Rukia to which she replies with a simple nod.

"Time for what?" Haruhi finally asked.

"Got it!" Britney calls as she returns to the circle.

Whitney smiles towards Hauhi "It took us a while to finish this but we did."

"Finish what?" Haruhi asks curiously.

"You see our bracelets?" Hana says cheerfully as her and the others lifted their arm out towards her showing off their bracelets that Haruhi never noticed before. Each bracelet had beads held together by a white ribbon and a single charm and each person had a distinct style that matches them: the twins had neon rainbow colored beads but different charms, Whitney had jazz shoes and Britney ballet slippers. Hana's had light purple and petal pink beads with a winking smiling hot pink and white frosted cupcake charm with a cheery on top. Rukia's was a simple red and blue beaded bracelet with a musical note charm. Sukie's had dark purple and black beads with neon green and purple robot charm with a small red heart on its chest. Haruhi then nods for Hana to go on.

"These are our friendship bracelets! They have our favorite color and one charm. A special charm that brings out our personality."

"Personality?" Haruhi tilts her head in confusion.

"Yeah," Whitney nods "like Britney's charm. We both know how to dance ballet very well and are equally good at it, it's just means that she's more gental, careful, graceful, and delicate."

"Same thing with Whitney's charm," Britney adds "jazz is more smooth, wild, energetic, and daring, just like her."

"Rukia may not seem to talk much but really she talks a lot," Whitney says then explains some more after seeing Haruhi's confused face "she talks through her music."

"Oh." Haruhi says.

"Hana is sweet, kind and loves to bake," Britney says "but she's also full of surprises and spice. That's why the cup cakes hot pink, for spice, and white, for innocence. The winking smiling face is for surprise and playfulness."

"Then there's Sukie," Whitney finally said "not only does she make robots and works with them but she kind of acts like one."

"But," Britney puts in "she's unique like the robots colors and has a nice heart just like the robot. It may be small but its sweet."

"I see," Haruhi says "but what makes them 'friendship bracelets'?"

"The white ribbon that holds them together," Sukie informs "for a pure, strong binding friendship."

Haruhi understood but…."What does it have to do with me?"

"Your our friend now aren't you?" Rukia says casually.

Haruhi nods as Britney brings forward the thing she had gotten from her vanity towards Haruhi. It was THE bracelet, more specifically now HER bracelet. A soft yellow and coffee brown beaded bracelet held together by the white ribbon and had a brown coverd open book charm with a sunflower on the cover. Carefully Britney grabs Haruhi's right hand and slips the bracelet on. The browned eyed girl stares in amazement at her new gift.

"It took us a while to find out your favorite colors," Whitney explains.

"And find the perfect charm." Britney puts in.

"But we found them, so what do you thing?" Hana asks cheerfully.

"Its really pretty," Haruhi smiles as she holds her gift close to her heart "what does the book mean?"

"Your full of knolage and wisedom," Sukie says "the sunflower on the front means your bright, kind, and helpful. And putting both together means you'll grow and go far in life."

Haruhi smiles and nods "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." the twins say.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

Haruhi didn't know when she fell asleep, (probably after midnight when the girls were playing guitar hero band) but she had figured it or when Hana had woken her up for breakfast.

"What do you want on your pancakes Haruhi-san?" Hana asks cheerfully.

"Um, some strawberries would be nice." Haruhi said hesitantly.

"K!" Hana smiles.

Looking around the twin's kitchen/dinning room Haruhi notices someone missing;

"Where's Sukie?"

"Sleeping Beauty still in bed," Whitney says as she eats "best not to wake her."

"Why not?" Haruhi asks.

"Cuz she'll decapitate you on the spot," Britney puts in "not pretty."

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

The doorbell rings and Rukia goes to see who it is.

"Who the hell is up at this hour?" Whitney asks.

Britney shrugs "It's only 10:30."

"Even so I have a feeling…" Haruhi trails off.

As if on cue the ever so cheerful voice of Hunny-sempi chimed in "Haru-chan! Hana-chan! Whit and Brit-chan!"

There they stood, the entire Host Club at the entrants of the twin's kitchen!

"Why are we not surprised." Whitney and Britney say annoyingly.

"Surprise!" Hikaru and Kaoru chuckle.

"Hay guys!" Hana says cheerfully "Your just in time for breakfast!"

"Good morning to all." Kyouya bows.

"Yes and what a lovely morning it is," Tamaki says then looks around "where's Sukie?"

"Still sleeping." Haruhi says as Hana gives her, her pancakes.

"Not a morning person huh?" Hikaru chuckles.

"Yeah, no," Whitney says "it's very scary."

"She can't be that scary." Kaoru shrugs.

"Trust us, it is." Britney warns.

"Then lets see for ourselves!" Hikaru and Kaoru say as they go down the hall.

"Wait, no!" the girls cry as they chase after them followed by the rest of the Host Club.

The twins open each door till they found the Mochizuki girls' room. There on the floor in her purple sleeping bag, loosely hanging on to a stuff mouse was Sukie herself. She looked so peaceful and harmless that she didn't look like she could kill.

"She sleeps with a stuffed mouse?" Hikaru whisper/giggles.

"Someone gots a camera?" Kaoru snickers.

"Its no that she sleep with it," whispers Whitney "its more of a reflex thing."

"She use to have a body pillow but it was too big so the mouse was and alternate." Britney explains.

"What'll happen if we played a game?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask mischievously.

"What game?" Whitney and Britney ask nervously.

The Hitachiins smile evilly "Who can grab the mouse without waking Sukie?"

"Are you crazy!?" the Mochizuki twins whisper/yell.

"Don't worry, we play 'Poke the sleeping Kyouya' all the time." Hikaru says as he creeps closer to Sukie.

"Yeah, can't be much of a difference." Kaoru puts in.

" 'Poke the sleeping Kyouya'? That would explain why my face is sore when ever you guys come over early in the morning." Kyouya says crossly.

"Better then what we do to the Boss when he's sleeping." Hikaru snickers as he closes in on Sukie.

"What!? What do you evil doppelgangers do to me when I'm sleeping!?" Tamaki whisper/yells.

"Nothing major," Kaoru chuckles "just a few drawings…on your face."

At the time while Kaoru and Tamaki were busy arguing Hikaru already had the mouse by its ear and was slowly starting to pull. It was already loose so Hikaru saw no harm in just pulling it out quickly. What he didn't expect was the sleeping Sukie to grab his wrist and yank him to the ground. Hearing the dull thud stopped the squabbling between Kaoru and Tamaki to look over at Hikaru on the ground, next to Sukie, with her snuggling close to him while clinging on to his arm. Hikaru still held on to the stuffed mouse with the arm Sukie was grasping.

"See, I told you," Whitney scolds.

"Reflexes." Britney shrugs.

Kaoru snickers "You look cute together Hikaru."

Hikaru gives a light blush as he grits teeth "Shut up!"

Sukie snuggles closer to the twin and grasps his arm tighter, seeing this action Kyouya didn't know what he didn't like about this seen. He didn't know why HE of all people cared anyway. Along with him Whitney was having a similar debate with herself. Sukie was her friend, so why did she feel the need to clock her in the jaw? By this time Hikaru was trying to wiggle out of Sukie's grip.

"Don't move!" Hana warns "That's worse then waking her from a distance!"

"What's the difference?" Hunny asks.

"Well, for one she can't punch you in the face and brake your nose." Rukia explains as she touches her nose.

"Really?" Mori says surprisingly.

Rukia nods while Whitney adds "So that's why we've devised our own Sukie proof alarm clock."

"Rukia, do your thing girl." Britney says.

Once again she nods cupping her hand over her mouth and makes a low noise. It sounds like a car engine starting up soft and low at first but then quickly speeds up as a fast and loud racecar. It startled the Host Club at the same time doing it to Sukie, who shot up so quickly she accidently hits her head agents the drawer behind her.

"Ow!" Sukie growls in pain covering her for head "Fuck it Rukia, I hate it when you do that!"

She finally opens her eyes to look a round, Sukie squints towards the club then quickly grabs her glasses. She sees Hikaru next to her smiling sheepishly as he clutches her mouse.

Sukie frowns snatching back her mouse and uses it to bonk Hikaru on the head "That's for trying to take my mouse!"

Hikaru rubs his sore head, the mouse wasn't as soft as it looked "Sorry."

She then throws the mouse towards the Host Club but then doges it and it instead hits the hall way wall so hard that it causes one of the picture frames to fall. Mori catches it with ease and neatly places it back on the wall.

"And that's for waking me up!" Sukie growls as she gets up along with Hikaru "Who the fuck wakes up this early on a SATERDAY!"

"It's almost 10:50." Kyouya informs as he cheaks his watch.

"Whatever," Sukie waves off as she pass them and heads towards the kitchen "still TOO fucking early, its Saturday for Christ sakes!"

The group follows her to the kitchen making themselves comfortable while Hana resumes her place on the stepstool near the stove.

"We just gotta ask," Hikaru said after a while.

"How did you make that car noise Rukia?" Kaoru asked.

Rukia remained silent while Hana answered for her "Being a musician and a DJ she's also a really good beatboxer!"

"Beatboxer?" Tamaki said confusingly "What's that?"

"Show 'em Ruk!" Whiney and Britney cheer.

Rukia nods solemnly as she takes a sip of her orange juice and breaths in. She gives out a slow and simple beat then she escalates to a more fast and complex beat. Her pace quickens as she produces more then 3 different sounds at once conducting to the toon of "Lady Hump" by The Black Eye Peas. The song changes to some random remix for a while then ends softly slowing down to the simple beat form the beginning. The entire Host Club's jaws drop; never had they ever heard such strange yet amazing music.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" the Hitachiin twins exclaim.

"That was so cool Ruka-chan!" Hunny giggles

"Amaziiiiiiing!" Tamaki sang.

"Interesting," Kyouya informed "could be useful."

Only Mori stayed silent (of course) with and astonished look in his eyes. No one noticed that Rukia was in the edge of her seat waiting for his opinion (I don't even think she knew). Then it struck her, why did she care?

"Your very talented." Mori finally said.

She was only slightly startled by the sound of his voice and gave him a simple small smile "Thank you."

As Hana sets down Sukie's plate she looks over to her stepsister trying to stiffen a giggle. Rukia gives her the "Shut up!" look which makes Hana want to laugh even MORE.

Hana dissuaded to drop it, for now "So who wants pancakes?"

"I do!" exclaimed the Hitachiin twins and Hunny.

**Once again I am soooooo sorry for the delay =_=' I have a very tight schedule that ya'll would be like "Wow! How the hell does this girl have time to write this!" So yeah, its gunna be like this for a while :( But anyways REVIEW! I haven't had any in a while :) PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE YA'LL!**


	7. Bonus: Hana's Kitty

******Yeah, I know I'm late -_-' explanation is on the ****bottom but just to satisfy your thirst heres a bonus short (not really "short" per say but you get what I mean) ENJOY!**

**Here are my OCs:**

**Sukie-Suzuki: Has short dark purple hair (almost black) and sliver eyes. Wears thin gold square frame glasses, usual outfit includes: purple tank top under a black flower lace long sleeve shirt, skin jeans, and black high tops.**

**Rukia- Yamamoto: Has short black brownish hair with red tips and navy blue eyes. Wears a red short sleeve shirt hoodie under a jean jacket, blue jean bell bottoms, and white sneakers.**

**Hana-Yamamoto: (Rukia's step sister) Has fiery red hair that reaches her mid back (her hair is in that one small pony tail thing with the rest of it let down) and emerald green eyes. Wears a pink long sleeve shirt under a pink and light purple striped dress that reaches above the knee and has a pink kitty designee on the corner, she wears light purple tights, and shine black strap on shoes.**

**Witney and Britney-Mochizuki: (Twins) Has light brown/blond hair that reaches their hips (in a pony tail) and baby blue eyes. Wears hot pink tank top over neon green tank top, rainbow striped skirt over magenta leggings, hot pink flats and have multi colored bangles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Keep running!" Whitney tells her sister.

"I'll go to the club, you get Rukia!" Britney says as the split up.

Britney run as fast as she could till she burst through the Host Club's doors and slams them shut. The entire Host Club looks over at the panting twin as she holds on to something tightly towards her chest.

"Hay buddy," Sukie says, "what's up?"

Britney turns to her with a face of panic "Sukie you gotta help me! You gotta help or me and Whitney are DEAD! We thought we wouldn't do anything to it of we were careful!"

"Okay," Sukie eased "calm down, what exactly did you guys do?"

With trembling hands Britney nervously reviles the object from her hands, Sukie's eyes widen "That's not…"

Britney nods nervously "Meowme." She held Meowme in one hand and Meowme's ripped left arm in the other hand.

"What the fuck did you two do?" Sukie hissed.

"W-well," Britney starts "me and Whit were over at Hana's locker, talking, and we saw that she left it open when she left to class and Meowme was slipping out. Whitney caught her and we started throwing her back and forth playing catch, we thought if we were really careful that nothing would happen, but…"

"But what?!" Sukie exclaims.

"Meowme got caught in one of the chandlers when Whitney through her so I got on her shoulders and tried to get her down, but her arm got caught and…" Britney displays the stuffed cat arm like before.

Sukie rubs her temples "And why did you come to ME all people!?"

Britney shrugs as Tamaki approaches them "What's wrong anyway?"

"This," Sukie points to the ripped stuffed cat "is Hana's kitty. Meowme was THE last thing her father EVER gave her before her died!"

Britney nods "The last one to mess with Meowme…let's just say it didn't end well."

"What do you mean?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

"He was sent to the hospital for a broken leg, arm, and multiple ribs." Sukie says.

The club members gasp in fear just as Whitney barges in dragging Rukia with her. Whitney takes the torn cat from her sister and hands it over to Rukia "F-fix it!"

Rukia stares wide eyed at the object in her hands as Whitney and Britney starts to panic when Rukia did nothing "Do something before she-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" an ear-piercing scream echoed through out the entire school.

"-finds out…"

"This is not good." Sukie proclaims.

"Isn't her locker on the other side of the school?" Tamakie asks, "It could take a while."

"Yeah, but with Hana like THIS I'm saying about 3 minutes tops." said Sukie.

"We gotta hide it!" Whitney and Bitney exclaimed as they run around he clubroom looking for a hiding spot.

"Why can't you just tell Hana-chan that you guys broke it?" Hunny asked, "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Hunny is right," Haruhi agreed, "Hana is almost 18, she'll probably be musher about it."

"Yeeeeeaaaah," Sukie rubs the back of her neck nervously "This isn't the first time the twins messed around with Meowme. The first time was fine but around the 3rd or 4th time Hana had enough.

"How so?" Kyouya asked.

"She said, and I quote; 'This is your last and final warning, next time….you better pray there isn't any next time! Cuz if there is-' BAM! She broke my coffee table in half, then did that weird bipolar thing and was happy again, by the way you two have one minute."

The twins gave out a paniced shriek as Kyouya nods his head "Is that all?"

Sukie shrugs "What more do you want? The girls pretty strong."

"I'll give you another reason!" Whitney said as she and her sister tried to hide Meowme under one of the couch cushions.

"Then your gunna HAVE to freak out!" Britney added.

"Oh really?" Kyouya said coolly.

"She has O blood type!" Whitney cries.

"Exactly!" Britney exclaims.

Kyouya rases and eyebrow "And?"

They shiver in fear "That's the same blood type as Sukie!"

The entire Host Club (minus Sukie and Kyouya) gasped in fear as Sukie exclaimed, "That's not a reason! What's wrong with my blood type!"

Just then the Host Club's doors were slammed open with Hana a bit out of breath and almost in tears "Th-they took h-her! Th-they stole Meowme!"

"Well, uh, s-she has to be some where." Whitney said nervously.

"M-maybe you took her out and lost her?" Britney says equally nervous.

"No!" Hana cries "I always keep her in my locker!"

While the twins kept throwing Hana lame excuses Hunny then suggests "Why don't we look for her? She might be around some where."

The whole room went silent, so much so that you only heard steady breathing. "You really think so?" Hana sniffed.

Hunny didn't want to see her sad, even if it meant the twins getting seriously hurt, he just wanted to see that cute smile again. Wait…where did that come from? Well, she is his friend so that's normal, right?

"Sure," Hunny replies, "me and Usa-chan will help."

"That's not nessesary!" the Mochizuki twins exclaim.

"Why not?" Hana pouted.

"Well uh…" they trailed off babbling of nothingness. At the same time Hana gave them a suspicious look and scans the room with her eyes. There she saw the couch with a lump under it's cushion, she then goes to investigate. No pleading or corny lie could stop the fiery red haired girl so the room stayed quiet. Hands on her hips Hana eyed the lump, hesitant weather to move it or not. She finally lifts the cushion and…just freezes. No movement what so ever, and t6he room remained silent.

"Uh, H-Hana," Whitney stutters.

"A-are y-you okay?" Britney asks.

With out a ward Hana takes her cat and it's arm and walks to a near by table. She places Meowme and her arm gently on the table and just stood silently, back facing the Host Club.

"W-we'er really sorry Han," Whitney apologized.

Britney nods "Y-yeah, we just- whoa!"

A chair came flying towards the group who dogged it in time for it to smash agents the wall into tiny pieces. The Host Club looks to Hana who glares at them with a fiery red aura.

Sukie gasps, "Hit the deck!"

Once again another chair came flying towards the club members, well mostly to the Mochizuki twins. Hana kept throwing furniture everywhere Whitney and Britney ran and finally cornered them. With such a small statured the club was surprised when she lifted the near by couch above her head. Hana perfectly stood right in front of the twins aiming their way, when she was about to throw it Hana was suddenly stopped. There Rukia stood in front of her, firmly pushing back the couch with on hand.

Tearing her glare away from the shivering twins Hana gives a little growl to her step sister "Fuck off Rukia!"

The entire Host Club gasps, Hana never cursed! Well…as far as they know. Still Rukia was unfazed and remained in place, calm as ever and in a stern yet gentle voice said, "That's enough Hana."

Their eyes had locked with each other when the stoic girl said that. Hana who was once glaring daggers at her stepsister softened her face, like if she was about to cry. Setting the couch aside Hana goes to hug Rukia sobbing into her stomach, (its as far she can reach with her height).

"I'm sorry Rukia!" Hana cries, "I'm really sorry!"

Rukia looks down at her stepsister and gives her a soft smile as she pats her head. Whitney and Britney sigh in relief "Thanks Ruk."

Hana then turns to the twins, face still hidden in Rukia's stomach. They don't move, in fear that she was still pissed off, but she wasn't. With tear filled eyes Hana races to go hug her two friends sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Thanking God that she wasn't gunna kill them Whitney and Britney replied, "We forgive you."

Sukie snickers as she shakes her head "What would we do with out you Rukia? I swear if you weren't here those two would have been killed a long time ago."

Rukia replies with a black stare and a shrug as she goes to fix up the broken and/or messed up furniture. Hana sees this and immediately goes to help, as does the rest of the Host Club.

"I'm sorry I broke some stuff," Hana apologized "I'll pay you back, I-I promise."

"I highly drought that," Hikaru chuckled.

"Most of this furniture is imported." Kaoru says.

Whiney shrugs "Uh, soooo?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Britney asks.

Sukie rolls her eyes as she sets back a fallen chair "You two have no idea how expensive imported furniture is do you?"

They rub the back of their necks in embarrassment "Weeeeellllll…."

"Considering the damage," Kyouya spoke up "the total would be about 4 million yen."

"Four million yen!" the girls exclaim.

"Where the fuck do you guys buy this shit!?" Sukie asks with and irritated angry mark on her head.

"London, France, Italy," Tamaki says casually "just to name a few."

"Aren't you being a bit to hard on her?" Haruhi asks.

"Yeah," Hunny agrees, "it's not Hana-chan's fault, Whit and Brit-chan provoked her!"

"No, no, I'll pay," Hana says shyly "um, maybe I'll get a part time job?"

"No!" Tamaki says heroically "I will not allow my daughter to grovel for money! Instead you will do as Haruhi did before; if you can get 10,000 guest to recommend you your debt will be uplifted."

"We'll help too," Whitney suggested.

"Yeah, going 3 ways will be faster." Britney says.

"Four," Rukia said, "I'll take some as well."

"I guess I will too," Sukie sighs "Cuz knowing you two you'll probably goof off."

"Hay!" the twins exclaimed.

"I will too," Haruhi says "I'm happy to help."

Tamaki claps his hands in delight "Oh, look at all my little daughters working together! Daddy is so proud!"

The girls roll their eyes; Tamaki could be such a baka at times.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOoooooOooooO

The next day after a long day of Hosting everyone went home exhausted, well…. almost everyone. Hunny quietly snooped around Kyouya's computer retyping and moving around some things. He finally found a file marked "Hana's debt" and opened it up. He then made a check for MOST of the debt knowing Hana would want to pay back in some way, so he left her to pay 1 million. Hunny didn't know why he was doing this but decided to pay no mind to it now. The tiny senior sciurid off out of the clubroom before someone saw him. But it was to late, in a dark corner, Kyouya saw everything! But didn't interfere; just let it take its course.

"Interesting." He says to himself.

**Once again I'm sorry for my absents, I've been cramming for up coming tests this week and I've just had NO time DX plus I'm planning for may quinciañera in the summer but that's not until the end of summer so I'll have time to get back to you guys. So anyways REVIEW! I love it when you guys do :) PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE YA'LL!**


	8. Dance Party!

**Yes I'm late so sorry explanation is on the bottom, okay, ENJOY!**

**Here are my OCs:**

**Sukie-Suzuki: Has short dark purple hair (almost black) and sliver eyes. Wears thin gold square frame glasses, usual outfit includes: purple tank top under a black flower lace long sleeve shirt, skin jeans, and black high tops.**

**Rukia- Yamamoto: Has short black brownish hair with red tips and navy blue eyes. Wears a red short sleeve shirt hoodie under a jean jacket, blue jean bell bottoms, and white sneakers.**

**Hana-Yamamoto: (Rukia's step sister) Has fiery red hair that reaches her mid back (her hair is in that one small pony tail thing with the rest of it let down) and emerald green eyes. Wears a pink long sleeve shirt under a pink and light purple striped dress that reaches above the knee and has a pink kitty designee on the corner, she wears light purple tights, and shine black strap on shoes.**

**Witney and Britney-Mochizuki: (Twins) Has light brown/blond hair that reaches their hips (in a pony tail) and baby blue eyes. Wears hot pink tank top over neon green tank top, rainbow striped skirt over magenta leggings, hot pink flats and have multi colored bangles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"A dance!" Whitney and Britney squealed "Awesome!"  
"Yes, the Host Club's annual ball is always exemplary!" Tamaki announced "And this year is no exception with our new additions to the family!"  
The Host Club was discussing the plans in Music Room 3; the club was closed for the day because of this. Everyone was very excited...well all except for Sukie, (of course) who was scanning the essentials needed for the dance. She didn't like any of it.  
"This is so boring!" She declares causing Tamaki to sulk in the corner. She ignored it "What are we in, the 18th century?"  
"What's wrong?" The Hitachiins ask in confusion.  
"Formal ball room attire, live orchestra, caviar, ball room dancing," Sukie lists "I get that it's mascara ball but does it have to be so...old fashion?"  
Whitney and Britney make a face of disgust at caviar "Ew, Sukie's right."  
"I was going through the menu," Hana said as she too makes a disgusted face "desert is okay but you guys really eat such tasteless meals?"  
Rukia nods as she looks through the music list, all classical. She herself loves classical music and plays the cello but even SHE would get bored of this.  
"You can do better?" Kyouya challenges.  
"Uh, yeah!" Sukie says "Do you guys even know how to be a real teenager?"  
"This is a rich private school," Haruhi points out "it's very formal."  
"Yeah, well it's boring!" Sukie proclaims as she gets up to leave with a clip bored. The Host Club members see this and wonder what she was up to. Hunny speaks up "Where are you going? The meeting isn't done!"  
"I know," Sukie says "be right back."  
And with that she was gone.  
It was at least an hour before she returned and slammed the clip bored on the table. The club members stare at it curiously.  
"Check it!" Sukie says "There ARE regular teenagers here!"  
"What is this?" Kyouya asks.  
"I went around the school asking people what they want in a dance, this is what I got." Sukie explains.  
Her notes were well organized and separated into different categories like; music, food, dance, clothes, etc.  
"The attire practically stays the same," Sukie said "but everything else has to go. Like now!"  
"Ah, now this a menu I can work with," Hana said, "I'll have the cooking club help out."  
"We'll work on the theme!" Whitney volunteers.  
"Decorations, flowers, the works!" Britney says.  
"I'll take the music." Rukia states simply.  
"Me and Haruhi will do all the technical stuff like lighting, ordering tables, and shit," Sukie says as she starts to pack up "everyone good?"  
"Yeah." The girls say as they too start packing up.  
"Sorry boys," Sukie says as her and the girls filed out of the clubroom "but we're taking over now."  
And shut the door.  
The boys just stood and/or sat there quietly with puzzled looks on their faces. What just happened?  
OoooooOooooooOoooooooO  
Now that the girls have taken over the upcoming dance was the most buzzed about gossip in the school. Sukie predicted it be the best dance the Host Club has ever had, almost all the tickets were sold out. The twins had dissuaded that mascara theme stay the same but give it more of a colorful Mardi Gras look. Hana had convinced the cooking club to help with the food and appetizers. Rukia used her excelled DJ-ing skills to put together some decent music. While Sukie and Haruhi got to work the financial stuff, with the help of Kyouya-sempi, of course.  
Now Sukie was hiding out with Kyouya in the robotics clubroom. The girls have been trying to take her dress shopping and Sukie wasn't having any of it. So she and Kyouya hid together to discuss some finances for the ball while Sukie finished up a project of hers.  
"I predict that there will be about 230 guest," Kyouya says, "how many tables do you think we'll need?"  
"Umm...what do you think?" Sukie asks only half paying attention as she fiddles around with a robotic looking arm.  
Kyouya looks up from his lab top to face her "What happened to 'we're taking over now'?"  
"Sorry," Sukie apologizes as she keeps tinkering "it's just the girls have been bugging me to go dress shopping and I haven't gotten any work done and if my grades fall below an 'A' I won't be able to do shit."  
Kyouya nods "I understand, you must keep up your grades for your scholarship."  
"Exactly," Sukie says "plus I have a dress at home from when I went to my cousin's wedding and I can't afford one right now."  
"Money problems?" Kyouya asks.  
Sukie shakes her head "I just don't want to ask my parents for money to buy something I'll only wear once."  
Kyouya nods again but then says, "Though some new attire would be best."  
He takes out his wallet and hands her, his credit card "Here, you can return it to me tomorrow."  
Sukie stares at him like he's a mad man "Your not serious?"  
"I don't entrust just anyone with this." He says.  
"And you shouldn't!" She exclaims "The fuck is wrong with you!?"  
"Are you planning to steal from me?" He asks.  
"Uh, no." She states obviously.  
"Then I don't see the problem." Kyouya says.  
"Your crazy!" Sukie exclaims, "I am not taking that!"  
"Alright." He says simply as he starts to put away his and Sukie's stuff.  
"W-what are you doing?" Sukie asks as Kyouya leads her out the door.  
"To find the girls," Kyouya replies, "I guess your going dress shopping after all."  
It ended up that the entire Host Club went dress shopping that day (much to Sukie and Haruhi's annoyance), and bought new dresses for each of the girls. There was a lot of protest on the girls' part but the boys insisted and Kyouya just added it in with Hana's debt.  
OooooOooooooOoooooooO  
The next day sprung around and Tamaki insisted they refresh on their dancing for the party. So they closed up the club earlier than usual and retreated to the dance classes dance studio for practice.  
"Why are we doing this again?" Haruhi wines.  
"Because," Tamaki says "we must dance our best at the ball!"  
"Still not seeing the point of practicing," Haruhi said, "we have 3 weeks until the party."  
"Yeah," Sukie agrees, "it's not like we're planning this big dance routine."  
"Well..." both Hitachiin and Mochizuki twins said sheepishly.  
"No. Fucking. Way!" Sukie growls.  
"Oh come on Sukie!" Whitney begs.  
"Its just a simple waltz." Says Britney.  
"You know I'm going to kill you two after this." Sukie sighs irritatingly as she pinches the bridge of her nose.  
"Oh, come on Sukie-san," Hana said cheerfully "I'm sure it'll be fun! Right Rukia?"  
Rukia gives an unsure shrug and Sukie sighs again in irritation. Tamaki pairs everyone off; HIM and Haruhi, Mori and Rukia, Hunny and Hana, Hikaru and Whitney, Kaoru and Britney, and Kyouya and Sukie.  
"And of course I'm put with you." Sukie pouts.  
Kyouya smirks "Nice to see you to."  
"Alright, waltz position everybody." Tamaki orders.  
He turns on the music speaker as nice waltz music fills the room. Everyone gets into position except for Kyouya and Sukie. She stood there, arms crossed, trying to rethink her options. Kyouya then gets an amusing idea, he steps forward giving a bow as he extends his hand to her "May I have this dance?"  
Sukie rolls her eyes but excepted his hand "I guess."  
"1,2,3,1,2,3,1,2,3,1,2,3..." Tamaki repeated the rhythm as the group kept in tempo...almost. Both sets of twins picked up the pace as they were dancing to a jazzier tempo. Hunny and Hana were just spin dancing in circles, giggling about how dizzy they were. Rukia and Mori were pretty good but were paying more attention to the two giggling seniors, so their tempo was a bit off. Haruhi was trying not to step on Tamaki's toes but he didn't mind...the first 6 times. The only ones not having any trouble were Kyouya and Sukie, they were in perfect tempo, and they weren't even putting an effort.  
"You dance pretty decently." Kyouya said.  
Sukie gasps in tales shock "Did THE Kyouya Ootori complement ME?"  
Kyouya rolls his eyes but smirks "Amusing."  
"I tend to be." Sukie jokes.  
His hands were surprisingly warm, one thing that Sukie noticed and was surprised. She would of thought them cold and dry but they were warm and smooth. Sukie had an odd feeling of wanting his hands to touch and maybe cradle her face.  
'I wonder how they'd feel?' Sukie asks herself then realizes what she was thinking about 'What the fuck is wrong with me?!'  
Kyouya notice the irritation on her face "Is something the matter?"  
"Huh, u-uh, no, just thinking about something stupid." Sukie says casually as she snaps out of her daze.  
"Mostly your thoughts aren't stupid." Kyouya said truthfully.  
"Then you obviously don't know me." Sukie states coolly.  
They were silent for a while as they just danced to the music. It wasn't comfortable or awkward, just plain old silence. Like library silence or test taking silence or something along those likes.  
"Hmm..." Kyouya hums suddenly.  
"What?" Sukie asks.  
"Nothing," Kyouya says coolly then smirks "just my own stupid thoughts."  
OooooOooooooOoooooooO  
The day of the ball arrived and everyone was excited and nervous all at once. Many things were to be done before the ball even started! But at the end it was pretty good, right now the boys were waiting for the girls to finish changing in the club room.  
"Come on already!" Hikaru calls as he knocks on the door.  
"The party starts in 15 minutes!" Kaoru exclaims.  
"Alright! Alright!" Whitney calls back.  
"We're coming already!" Britney snaps.  
The Hitachiins sigh "Girls."  
The door finally opened to see the girls finally dressed up, rather nicely actually. Rukia had on a strapless red evening with a slit on her left side that showed off her leg, she had red sandal strap heels, a diamond necklace (it belonged to her mother) and white silk gloves that reached an inch or two above her elbow. Her hair was the same as always only that her bangs were combed out of her face.  
Hana had a frilly pink spaghetti strap ball gown, the top part where her chest is looked like it was covered by a large magenta ribbon and around her waist was a long magenta ribbon with a pink rose (it looked kind of like a corset), she also had magenta colored heels, elbow length magenta gloves, and a pink flower charm on a gold chain necklace. Her hair was about the same but with braids on the side of her head instead of the usual wrap around ponytails with small pink cheery blossoms.  
Whitney and Britney had on a simple strapless dress that was about 3 inches above the knee, it had a small gold mask on the corner, and they wore sandal strap heels, white hand gloves, and a simple gold chain necklace. Their hair was up in a bun with only two strands of hair coming down on either side, it was held up by a sparkly kind of brooch. The only difference was that Britney 's dress and heels were dark purple and Whitney's were forest green (it gave of a type of Mardi Gras feel).  
Haruhi wore a simple soft yellow ball gown with sleeves that slip past the shoulder; she had long white silk gloves, and white flats (she knew it didn't go with the dress but you couldn't see her feet and she did NOT walk good in heels). Her hair was the same only more neatly comb and her bangs were held up by some white and yellow bony-pins.  
Sukie had a black satin strapless dress that hugged her body nicely and flaired out at the end like a mermaid's tail, she had black flats (her excuse was the same as Haruhi's), long black silk gloves, and a black ribbon choker with a purple gem I'm the middle. Her hair was the same though but like Rukia had combed her bangs out of her face.  
"What?" Sukie asked as she noticed the boys starring at them.  
The boys snapped out of their daze and assured that nothing was wrong. The club members then left Music Room 3 to prepare for the up coming event.  
The guests were waiting anxiously for the Host members to come out and when they did there was an outburst of cheers and applause. Each Host coupled up boy girl and came down the steps on to the dance floor. The same waltz was played from weeks of practice and the steps were perfect this time.  
"Your doing an excellent job Haruhi," Tamaki praised "you've seriously have gotten much better."  
Haruhi smiles kindly "Thanks Sempi, I had to learn something from stepping on your toes these past few weeks."  
Tamaki chuckles softly as he unknowingly stares at her in a dreamy sort of way.  
"Sempi, are you alright?" Haruhi asks as she caught him starring.  
Tamaki snaps out of it and blushes a bit "Um, well I-I haven't seen you in a dress for a while...so you look really pretty."  
Haruhi smiles giving off a faint blush "Thanks."  
The dance ends with applause and bows from the club members as they break off to attend the guest. At the same time the music changed to "Champagne Showers" by LMFAO (a nice up beat song if I do say so myself). It took a moment for the guest to process the song but soon they were people dancing to the beat of the song.  
"Nice sound track Ruk!" The Mochizuki twins called over the music.  
The lights dim down as multi colored lights stream out through secret places and flood the dance floor. The crowd let out a cheer of delight as the music boomed through the speakers.  
Whitney and Britney were certainly happy; they were dancing with multiple guests at a time showing off their dance moves. This was probably the most guest they've had in one sitting (or in their case, dancing). Though some how both girls got separated but didn't notice until-  
"Oof!" Britney looks up to see she had bumped into Kaoru "Oops, sorry Sempi."  
"Its fine," he says, "Say have you seen Hikaru?"  
"No,can't say I have," she turns to ask her sister only to notice she isn't there "seems like Whitneys lost too."  
"Should we look for them?" Kaoru asks.  
Britney thinks for a second "Well, I guess...they could just be entertaining guest or taking a break."  
Kaoru nods "You could be right, so now what?"  
Britney shrugs then gets an idea "Wanna dance?"  
"With me?" Kaoru asks shyly.  
"Sure." Britney smiles as her face shows off a faint tint of red.  
Britney leads him to a part of the dance floor that isn't so crowded and at that particular moment "Move Like Jagger" started to play. Britney starts to move to the beat naturally but Kaoru stays stiff, he had no idea what to do. Britney notices this and wraps her arms around his neck and he stiffened even more adding a blush.  
"You seem so tense," she explains as she leads his hands around her slender frame "just relax and have fun."  
Kaoru knew his face was beat red and thanked God for the dim light but he calmly replied with an "Okay."  
After a few awkward seconds they finally get the hang of it and dance in perfect tempo. They soon forgot about their siblings as they dance together, though it wasn't the same for Hikaru and Whitney. When they found each other they immediately started to look for their lost siblings and found them. They stood of in the distance as they watched their younger twins dance with each other.  
Whitney crosses her arms in a huff "And here we are worried and looking for them."  
"Yeah they aren't even the least bit concerned." Hikaru puts in.  
They each gave off pouty looks as they eyed their twins. For a moment though, both Hikaru and Whitney took quick glances at each other from the corner of their eyes then looked away. It was then Whitney gave in to temptation and asked, "You wanna dance."  
Hikaru gives her an odd look "Really?"  
Whitney shrugs "Sure, why not, unless you don't want to."  
"No, it's not that I don't want to," Hikaru says as he shakes his head "it's just that I'm not use to this type of music."  
Whitney rolls her eyes "My God with these rich people!"  
She then drags him to a clearing and wraps her arms around his neck. Hikaru blushes a bit when Whitney makes him wrap his arms around her waist.  
"Just feel the beat." She says.  
It was slow at and awkward at first but just like their twins they got the hang of it.  
Off to the side, near the desert table, Hunny, along with Mori, were entertaining some guest. Well...Hunny was mostly eating cake as Mori cleaned him up and all the girls swooned at how cute he is. Soon the crowd of fan girls took a break and went dancing and that's when Hana came skipping over, surprisingly without Rukia.  
"Hay guys!" Hana smiles.  
Mori gives a small wave as Hunny smiles back at her "Hi Hana-chan! Where's Ruka-chan?"  
"She's checking on the stereo system and music," Hana explains "apparently one of the speakers stopped working for some reason so her and Sukie-san went to check it out."  
"Do they need any help?" Hunny asks.  
Hana waves him off reassuringly "I'm sure their fine, but anyway, I just came to hang out with you two since Rukia's busy at the moment."  
Hunny nods "Want some cake?"  
Hana smiles and nods "Yes please."  
Mori hands over some strawberry cheesecake to the tiny red head. He then excesses himself to go see if Rukia and Sukie need any help. Hunny and Hana watch him leave and get into a fit of giggles.  
"I think Takashi likes Ruka-chan." Hunny laughs.  
"I think Rukia likes him back," Hana giggles "she's just to stubborn."  
The two tiny seniors giggle once more before calming down to silence. It only lasted for a minute till Hana asks, "So, you like the cake?"  
Hunny at the moment finishes off cake he had and smiles "Its delicious! Your such a great chief!"  
Hana smiles shyly "Thank you."  
"Your really talented," Hunny praises "better than anyone that's ever baked for me!"  
"Thanks," Hana smiles as a tint of red colors her cheeks "your really sweet."  
Hunny starts to blush as well as he reaches for another piece of cake "I'm justly being truthful, oops!"  
The cake that he was reaching for had fallen, Hana sets her cake aside and reaches for some napkins at the same time Hunny-Sempi did. They accidentally bump heads causing Hana to stumble backwards and slip on a bit of cake, falling on her butt. Hunny races to her side saying, "I'm so sorry Hana-chan! Are you okay!?"  
"I'm fine," Hana assured "but my dress has some cake on it."  
She attempts to wipe it off as Hunny tries to think of a way to help her up. He suddenly gets the idea to lift her up bridle style. Though not many people knew this about Hunny-Sempi but he wasn't as strong as everybody though he was. He just knew how to shift his weight to one side of his body and what body part or peresure-point to get at to either flip over or pins a person down. But lifting something or someone up was totally different else, still he tried. He tucks his arms under Hana's legs and around her waist and starts to lift. Hunny struggles to carry her and eventually loses balance causing them both to fall.  
"S-sorry Hana-chan." Hunny says very embarrassed.  
Hana gets what he was trying to do and thought it was very sweet. She was sad however to see him so disappointed, so she wanted to return the favor. So she lifts Hunny up bridle style (and with much ease if I might add). People who really know Hana know that besides her super cuteness she is also very very strong.  
"Are you okay?" Hana asks sweetly.  
"Um..." Hunny trails off blushing maddly.  
"Aww, look at Hunny and Hana!" One girl squeals.  
"Aww, how cute!" A guy says.  
"They're so cute together!" Another girl chimes in.  
"Adorable!" One-boy smiles.  
The two seniors blush as Hana sets Hunny back on his feet. Meanwhile Mori meets up with Rukia and Sukie back stage fixing the speaker.  
"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Sukie growls.  
Mori and Rukia peek over her shoulder at the speaker she was fixing.  
"It's not plugged in!" Sukie exclaims showing them the plug "Whose the idiot that did this!?"  
Both silent teens shrug as they watch her quickly reassemble the speaker. Sukie stands back up as she straightened out her dress and looks over to Rukia and Mori; "You think you to can handle it from here?"  
Rukia and Mori nod and with that Sukie left to return to the party. Rukia gestures Mori to follow her as they lift the speaker over to another place with a plug. They place it atop the back row of speakers as Rukia adjusted the connections. Once adjusted Rukia then plugs the speaker in with the others yet no sound comes out. Both were confused till Rukia noticed something; it wasn't turned on. Sukie had turned it off before she disassembled it so it wouldn't suddenly turn on. So ever so casually the stoic girl flipped the switch on not expecting much. Only at the time a new song started up, and Discotheque*Love by Len Kagamine blasted out of the speakers so loud it startled her. Rukia suddenly jerks back losing balance practically falling into Mori's arms. She turns over (still clinging on to Mori) and looks at him in shock, as dose he at her.

Rukia feels some heat rush up to her face as she bows her head to hide it, "Sorry."

Mori looks away from her to hide his won blush "It's fine."

They stay in that position for a moment till Rukia speaks up, "You can let go now."

Mori nods, blushing a little bit more, and quickly sets Rukia back on her feet. She straitens out her dress before looking to him giving him one of her small shy smiles, "Thanks."

Mori smiles back, "Your welcome."

They walk back out into the party together in confortable silence. Some where around the party Haruhi had taken a brake from dancing and was sipping some punch near the food table. She was actually enjoying herself (surprisingly), dancing and talking and such. Haruhi wasn't a bad dancer she just needed time to get into the rhythm. Just then Tamaki-sempi had come to join her, his face a bit flushed.

"I'm not very much use to this type of dancing music," Tamaki chuckles tiredly as he took a sip of punch "but I like it, its fun!"

Haruhi smiles "Glad your enjoying yourself Sempi."

Tamaki smiles back "How about you Haruhi? Are you having fun?"

"I am actually," Haruhi says "I'm not much for parties, but this one is pretty cool."

Suddenly the song changed as How To Love by Lil Wayne started to play. People started to pair off and slow dance. Tamaki looks over at Haruhi who at the moment closed her eyes as she sways slowly to the music, a faint smile paints her lips.

"You like this song?" Tamaki asks stupidly and mentally slaps himself.

But his stupidity goes unnoticed as Haruhi's eyes opened up again in surprise. She had forgotten about the blond French men, as she was to intrigue with the music.

"Y-yes, it's a very nice song with a lot of meaning." Haruhi says, as she blushes a bit.

"Really how so?" Tamaki asks.

"Well," Haruhi starts "it explains the difficulties of love and how It's hard to find the right person. And even when you do its hard cause you've been so mistreated it's hard, as the song says, how to love. Even if that person is really good your heart is still scared and can't trust anyone."

"Huh," Tamaki nods in amazement "I never thought of it that way."

"Well, its just my opinion." Haruhi says modestly.

"It sounds pretty right to me." Tamaki says.

They were silent for a minute till Tamaki asked, "Do you want to dance with me?"

Haruhi was a bit surprised "Huh?"

"Would you like to dance with me Haruhi?" Tamaki repeats "That is, if you want."

Haruhi nods "I'd like th-"

"Tamaki!" some girl calls as she runs over "Would you dance with me!?"

"Well, um, I…." Tamaki looks over to Haruhi, who smiles sadly.

"Its fine Sempi." Haruhi assures.

Tamaki felt bad but still attended to his guest "I'd be honored to Princess, I'd love nothing more then to have you in my arms."

The girl swoons as she leads Tamaki away and into the dance floor. Haruhi sighs sadly once they were gone _'Maybe next time.'_

Sukie and Kyouya decided that now would be and appropriate time to announce the king and queen of the ball, being they had 2 hours till the party ended. They stepped on stage asking for attention and finally spoke when it was silent.

"Thank you," Sukie smiles "I do hope all our guest are having a grate time."

Kyouya nods in agreement "Yes, but now its time to announce the king and queen of this years ball."

Applause broke out as they were silenced once again.

"As you know," Sukie continues "not only will the winners get to dance with their favorite host OR hostess but get a week free pass to the Host Club."

More applause broke out and was once again silenced.

"This years Ouran Host Club King is…." Kyouya sticks his hand in the box with many paper slips, pulls one out, and reads "Akico Yowane!"

There was a round of applause (not as enthusiastic this time but still big and loud) as a junior with ash blond hair and dark blue eyes comes running up stage.

"And this years Ouran Host Club Queen is…." just like Kyouya, Sukie puts her hand in a different box and pulls out a name "Neru Kimura!"

Another round of applause went off as a sophomore girl with orange brown hair and hazle eyes happily skipped on stage. **(A.N. ya'll can just already tell I just put whatever name for those two XD)**

"Congratulations to our two winners!" Kyouya smiles.

"You now may pick your favorite Host to dance with." Sukie says sweetly.

The "Queen" then chooses Tamaki (of course) and the "King" Haruhi (another shocker *cough* yeah right *cough*), as I Will Be by Avril Lavigne starts to play. And as the guest started to group off Sukie then sneaked out into the balcony unnoticed. Well….almost, Kyouya followed close behind, curious as to where she was heading. Once outside Sukie leans agents the balcony railing looking out towards the large maze garden. She sighs tiredly as she rubs the sleepiness from her eyes, careful not to smear what little make-up she had (just black eyeliner and purple lipstick).

A nice cool breeze runs through her hair as Sukie relaxes and sighs with content.

"Tired are we?" Kyouya says from behind.

Sukie jumps as she turns to glare at him "Seriously! Someone needs to put a fucking bell around your neck!"

Kyouya smirks as he joins her agents the railing "So, what are you doing out her?"

Sukie shrugs turning back to the garden "Just needed a brake, you?"

"I guess I did to." Kyouya says coolly as he too stares out into the garden.

Sukie glances at him for only a moment before turning back to the garden "Is it hard having Tamaki as a friend?"

Kyouya gives her a peculiar look but answers "Yes, sometimes. Why do you ask?"

Sukie shrugs "I don't know just want to make a conversation."

"Not a very good one." Kyouya chuckles dryly.

"At least I'm trying!" Sukie snaps "I don't see you doing anything better!"

That's when Kyouya got another amusing idea; grabbing her hand he leads her to the center of the balcony. He bows then extends his hand towards her "May I have this dance?"

Sukie rolls her eyes but smirks "Oh what the hell."

She accepts his hand as they silently slow dance, that is till Sukie starts to giggle a bit.

"What's so funny?" Kyouya asks her.

"The 'super cool' Kyouya Ootori with a personality almost as dull as a robot is slow dancing, and its not even with a guest." Sukie snickers.

Kyouya rolls his eyes "Amusing."

"Admit it Kyo, this isn't your style." Sukie chuckles.

"Look whose talking," Kyouya smirks "I didn't even know you knew how to slow dance let alone like it."

"I don't," Sukie huffed "I'm just board and besides, its rude to decline people. Plus you'd probably throw a fit."

Kyouya smirks even wider "Since when have you cared about being rude?"

"Since I felt like it!" Sukie snapped "Ya gotta problem with it?"

"Not realy," Kyouya says amusingly "just doesn't fit YOUR personality."

"Whatever!" Sukie scoffs as she rolls her eyes.

"But I think your guest will, Kyouya says "they just thrive on your open minded, uncaring, rudeness, or as I've heard them say, you're Sukieness."

"Sukieness huh," she smirks "hmmm, look at that, I have my own word."

Kyouya chuckles "I guess so."

"It proves that I am destine for grateness!" Sukie jokes in a sort of Tamaki melodramaticness.

Kyouya laughs. No I'm SERIOUS! Like a full on Kyouya laugh! Sukie was caught off guard and looks up at him in shock. They had stopped dancing completely but were still in waltz position as Sukie looks up at him. She had never seen Kyouya laugh so this was pretty interesting to her.

Kyouya dims down to a chuckle "I, haha, I'm sorry."

Sukie still stares at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" Kyouya asks.

Her face slowly brakes into a grin as she gives off a low chuckle, then it progressed into a laugh! A full on Sukie laugh! Now it was Kyouya's turn to look shocked, I don't think he's seen Sukie laugh either. But just like her he stars to laugh, again! So now they were both laughing not even remembering why they were laughing in the first place.

"Hay, Sukie, Kyouya-sempi, have you-" Whitney stopped mid sentence as her and Hikaru stopped in front of the balcony entrance. The two shadow teens stopped laughing to look over at them. Both had faces of pure utter shock.

"Holy shit!" The apocalypse is coming!" Hikaru exclaims.

"Run children!" Whitney yells as her and Hikaru run back inside. Sukie and Kyouya stare a bit at the direction the two went, then looked back at each other, and laugh once again.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

"I'm telling you they were just there hugging and laughing!" Hikaru tells his brother and Britney the next day in the clubroom.

"Me and Hikaru saw it with our own eyes!" Whitney exclaims.

"Well, it can't mean anything….right?" Britney asks as she turns to Kaoru.

He shrugs "Who knows with those two?"  
"Exactly!" Whitney puts in.

"Its got to be something bad!" Whitney adds.

"So we can't laugh just to laugh? It has to be something bad?" Sukie says from behind.

Both sets of twins jump and turn to see BOTH Sukie and Kyouya, who have been listening in the whole time.

"You know," Kyouya says "its not a good to talk behind OUR backs."

"Yes," Sukie agrees slyly "someone could get very hurt."

The twins face paled as the two dark looking teens give off evil looking smiles and walk off to do their own thing, probably planning revenge, or just taunting them. Nah, most likely revenge.

**SORRY I HAVE BEEN SUPER DEE DUPER BUSY! DX This is going to be a very, very, very, very, very, VERY busy summer for me so bare with me pleeeeeease! Anyways REVIEW! I love it when ya'll do :)**** PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE YA'LL!**


End file.
